The Small Ripple
by Chicken Ranger
Summary: [AU] Sakura is a successful young surgeon who knew little about her family dark history, which trapped her in an unexpected marriage. Sasuke is a detective who cares nothing but his vengeance towards her family. Will the two find love in the midst of it? Can Sakura change him?
1. Chapter 1: The Doctor & the Detective

**The Small Ripple**

 _Summary: [AU] Sakura is a successful young surgeon who knew little about her family dark history, which trapped her in an unexpected marriage. Sasuke is a detective who cares nothing but his vengeance towards her family. Will the two find love in the midst of it? Can Sakura change him?_

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The Doctor and the Detective_**

* * *

Doctor Sakura Haruno was a very responsible woman who put her duty above everything else below her family matter. Just like another day, today was another hectic day for her and she barely had a break, even for a minute. She went through operation after operation, patient after patient. She tried her best to save people's lives, and it was the dedication she had been upheld high ever since she decided to become a doctor.

Although she was a well-known successful surgeon, it didn't mean she had a flawless record in saving someone's life. No matter how genius she was, the life or death of someone never been her decision to make. There had been several times where she failed to save them. Life was a mysterious cycle she would never understand. No matter how thoroughly she researched their medical history, there would be something hindering her when that people meant to leave the world. She fully aware of her profession's duty to prolong someone's life as long as possible, but it hurt her feeling so much to see them passed away during the surgery she performed.

She sighed in relief when she finally can call it a day. Trudging towards her locker room, she shoved her hand inside her lab jacket to pick up her vibrating phone. Upon seeing her father's name displayed on the screen, a soft smile spread on her face and she slid her thumb over the screen to accept the call.

"Hello Dad," she said to the phone.

 _"Hello, Baby Bear. How's my Baby Doctor doing lately?"_

How she loved to hear her father's throaty but cheerful voice.

"Busy as always, Dad. I just finish my duty today and about to give you a call when you did the task for me instead."

Kizashi Haruno chuckled on the other side of the line. _"Are you sure you're not lying about that? Maybe you wouldn't call me if I didn't call you instead."_

She laughed while slapping her thigh as she sat on the bench. "No Dad! Believe me! You don't know how much I miss you!"

 _"I miss you too, Baby Bear. When can I see you?"_

She put her finger on her chin while reviewing her weekly schedule. "Hmm… I think I can go home this Saturday. I will have to leave as soon as I get an emergency call, but I'll try to make it."

 _"Okay, I'll see you then. I love you,"_ he said, sounded very satisfied with her confirmation on visiting him.

"I love you too, Dad. See you!" she answered while pursing her lips, made a kissing sound at the end of the line.

She smiled to herself. The recollection about her plan to visit her father that weekend made her danced around while leaving her locker room. She decided that she would cook lasagna and made strawberry lemonade for their dinner that day. It was her favorite menu since childhood. Until now, the smell of lasagna still brought her childhood memory resurface and she often ordered the food whenever she hit the restaurant that had it. Ino always cringed whenever she ordered it, complaining about the amount of fat and oil her body going to absorb but she didn't care. She'd allow no one stand in between her and lasagna no matter what.

Riding her white BMW, she turned on her music player and drummed her fingers against her steering wheel, following the R&B beat. The path she had to take to go home seemed so long and at that moment she felt like she wanted nothing but threw herself to her comfortable bed. Parking her car on her appointed slot, she locked the door and walked towards her two-story apartment. She was living in the apartment since the beginning of her career and she loved her place. The area was peaceful and she hardly hears anything but stray cats' meow. She had good relationships with her neighborhoods and her landlord was her mother's best friend. It was a perfect place for single lady like her.

 _Single lady._ Yes, she had been single for years now and she felt alright about it. The women around her age would think about finding the right husband, settle down, get married, raising kids and she had a lot of talks around her being an _old virgin_. She had to close her eyes to calm herself down while her inner self was screaming, demanding her to throw a giant stone towards whoever said that. She barely disingenuous with her real nature; developing an inner self she frequently projected inside.

She climbed the stairs and unlocked her door. Pushing the door open, she deeply inhaled the fresh scent of her apartment. She put cherry blossom aromatherapy around her apartment. The scent of her favorite flower always did its magic to relax her and it had nothing to do with her name. A lot of people was making fun of the colors of her pink hair and called her _a walking tree_ , especially because her parent named her after the flower tree. Most of them didn't take her seriously because of it especially in her career field, but she never took it to her heart.

She turned on the light, revealing her soft peach color themed little apartment. Her heels echoed on her wooden floor when she strolled towards her shoes rack to store her precious heels in it. Her feet felt cool and comfortable against the wooden floor. Release a relief sigh, she scooted towards her comfortable couch and allowed herself to sink into it. _Ah, it feels so good…,_ she thought while smiling to herself. She felt her tensed muscle started to loosen a little and if she closed her eyes longer than she did at that moment, she'd fall asleep anytime now.

But no matter how much she wanted to go straight to her bed, she had to fulfill the demand that came from her growling stomach. She lazily trudged towards her refrigerator to check for any available food and her lips quirked in disappointment when she found nothing but the sandwich she saved from yesterday. How long has it been since the last time she shopped? Well, she didn't have power or willpower to cook anyway, so she took the sandwich. She made a mental note to shop for groceries tomorrow, or else she wouldn't have anything to eat for the next day.

She preheated the sandwich on her microwave, waiting until it made a ding sound and placing it on her plate while walking back to her couch. Taking a bite of her chicken sandwich, her eyes lingered on the photo framed that decorated her wall. She stopped chewing her food when her eyes stopped on the one that had her family in it. She only had her father now since her mother passed away back when she was in her junior high. Her mother had breast cancer and struggle with it for three long years before she finally lost the combat. It was her most painful moment in her life, but she decided to morph the pain into the will to save people by becoming a doctor.

She didn't want to have more people suffer the loss she had been through because she knew how painful it was and thus the reason she cared for her father deeply because he was the only one she had in this world. Her father always told her that having too many friends mean having too many enemies. But even without her father telling her that, she always preferred to keep her circle of friendship as little as she could because there were so many backstabbers. She never asked about her other families since her father seemed to be upset whenever he told one or two stories about how cruel they were. He cut all the connections he had with his families for an unknown reason and she never heard anything about them ever since.

As soon as she finished her sandwich, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She decided she was too tired to do anything else and her bed had summoned her. She strode towards her bed and plopped on it. When the cherry blossom scents from her shampoo seeped through her nostrils, she closed her eyes and slept through the dreamless night.

* * *

Detective Sasuke Uchiha was drumming his fingers against his wooden oak table while having his onyx eyes impaling on the new documents that arrived on his table not long ago. The black jet-haired detective assigned to a case and documents before his eyes contained anything he needed to know about the fourth victims. He had to take over the case because his senior, Detective Kakashi Hatake assigned to a bigger case. Piling below the newest documents were three older folders about previous victims who were murdered within span of two and half months. After looking at the profiles thoroughly, he could conclude that the serial killer appeared to target young women, specifically within twenty-to-thirty years old.

Despite having piles of documents mounted before him, none of these papers contained any evidence that could lead him to the psycho. The sickening psycho had the same murdering pattern for all victims, and no, he never asked for ransom money. First, he would sedate the victim and take their photos, spreading them through social media to spread the terror among civilians. Second, he would rape them. Once he satisfied with them, he would kill his victims and threw them like garbage. Several photos attached on the documents and he found them sickening. Every time the psycho committed his action, he had to make continuous calls to the social media office to put down the photos before more people had access on them, even before he was assigned to the case. But the worst thing about social media was things spreading fast like wild fire. People shared and re-shared it, much the psycho's pleasure.

He flipped the documents on the fourth victim and stopped on the autopsy result. The document stated that the victim died from drowning. There were signs of raping, but he still couldn't figure out why the perpetrator decided to drown them to execute them. However, the motive was clear; the psycho was killing for fun and so far he couldn't find any ulterior motive aside from that. He turned his seat around on the mind mapping he pasted on his wall, stabing a red pin on the place where they discovered the fourth victim on Konoha city map and wrote down the name so he could pull the red line that could help him discover anything that could lead him to the perpetrator.

He reclined his back to his seat as he sighed in exasperation. As much as he wanted to solve the case, he couldn't keep on thinking about the murderer case and his other plan on his brother's vengeance at the same time. After years and years of investigation, he finally managed to find a way to torment the one who caused his brother's death. He wanted to execute his plan as soon as possible, but the case was disturbing his mind. He was a very dedicated detective, but he put his vengeance above everything else and it was far more important than capturing some random psychopath.

A sudden vibrate from his cell phone had made him flitting his alerted eyes from the map to his phone screen, noticing Naruto Uzumaki's name appeared on it. Sliding his thumb over the screen, he lifted the phone to his ear and said, "Dobe."

 _"Bastard! Is that your way to greet a friend that worked his ass all night for you!?"_

"No time for chit chat, dobe. What do you get?"

A disturbed sigh could be heard from the other side of the line. _"It appears that your target has been secluding himself completely from the family. He's living in a small house in town now. The only living source he got is from his daughter's gains."_

"Good," an icy cold smirk grazed on his cool feature.

 _"…Hey bastard, I don't mean to intervene, but I don't think you should do this. You're going to punish both yourself and her with something both of you completely innocent of. Don't you think you should move on instead?"_ He sincerely pleaded, but not enough to soften his cold heart.

"I'm not going to kill anybody, dobe."

 _"Yeah, but you're going to put her into a misery! She doesn't have to suffer from something she knows nothing of! Don't make any decision you'll regret!"_

"I won't, dobe. Believe me I won't."

Why should he regret the decision he had made for years? He had nothing but vengeance in his mind and he would do anything to accomplish it. Not even his best friend's words could stop him from it. Sacrificing one or two on the way was a right price to pay. A new message popped on his cell phone and he smirked when he saw the address Naruto had sent for him. His eyes flitted towards the full moon outside his window while a feeling of satisfaction building inside him. Soon enough, he was going to make his enemy's life bubbling towards catastrophe.


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost From The Past

**The Small Ripple**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Ghost from the Past_**

* * *

Putting a pack of sliced cheese inside her refrigerator, Sakura finally secured her food stocks. They would last for at least several weeks if she chose to cook her own food. She couldn't really say she cooked her food though since most of them were instant foods. She used to make yearly resolution that she was going to live healthy by cooking her own food from scratch. When was that? Maybe seven years ago. She continued making the same resolutions until she gave in when she started her job as a doctor and that wasn't going to start anytime soon if she kept running on this hamster wheel life.

Before riding her car straight to her father's house, she went to the red bean bun vendor to buy her father's favorite dessert. She frequently visited the little store nearby her working place as a kid with her father and they always bought dozens of take away. Even though he loved the dessert so much, she decided to buy just a dozen since she didn't want her father getting diabetic for eating too much sugar. Taking her purchase, she had a minute of chattering with the shop owner before resuming her trip to her father's house.

Sakura turned on her CD Player and smiled when Jason Mraz song blaring in her car. Drumming her delicate fingers against her steering wheel, she drove her way towards her father's house – their home sweet home and it was her sweet escapade. The reason she couldn't visit her father as often as she wished was the duration she needed to take to reached his house. It took her good two hours to drive all the way from the city's busy life to her father's suburb home. Honestly, she wished she could stay with her father – but her work didn't allow her to. Her father's dull-pink haired was getting even duller every time she visited him and it made her realize how old he had become – somewhat making her realized how limited their time was.

She visited him every time she had a chance to but didn't feel like she had enough. The feeling she had whenever she left him was painful – wishing she could bring him to live with her in the city, but he always rejected her offer. He used to stay for three days in the city and he pestered her that he wanted to go home in all those three days. She couldn't do much about it anyway – it was hard for an old man like him to adapt to the city's lifestyle.

As soon as she reached their little hut, a sweet fresh air welcomed her. She felt so much healthier as soon as the air entered her nostrils. She lifted both of her hand and deeply inhaled the refreshing aroma. Had she ever mention her wish to spend the rest of her life in their little home? She really wished she could. Her heels were clacking against the concrete cement on her pathway, leading her to the small house she used to live in during her younger years with her parent. Approaching the white-painted wooden house, a smile adorned her face when she pressed the bell that located on the right side of the door.

A wide smile stretched on her lips as she saw the door knob turned. Revealed behind the door was a kind-faced man with a calming blue eyes, hair uniquely shaped like a cherry blossom – beaming her a toothy grin upon seeing his one and only offspring.

"Sakura! You finally come!" he enveloped his daughter in a big bear hug.

"Dad!" she squealed while returning her father's hug with the same strength – correction, more than her father did to her, making the older man screamed.

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop that!" he winced, "Do you forget that I'm old!? What would you do if I'm getting Osteoporosis!?"

She loosened her hug, "I returned what you started, Dad," she softly laughed at him, "And it wouldn't happen if you properly take your vitamin and most importantly – milk."

He grimaced. "You know that I hate drinking that plain thing."

"Cheese made from milk, Dad. And you love them."

"Well," he cleared his throat, "That's a genius innovation. Hats off for the inventor for turning the dreadful thing into such delicacy."

She shook her head disbelievingly at her father before hugging him once more – this time gently. "I miss you, papa bear."

Stroking her hair, her father responded, "Miss you more, baby bear," he released his hug from her, proudly adoring his daughter for a moment and said, "Come one, take a seat. I wanted to hear everything that has been going on in the city."

It was a peaceful day, and to her pleasure there was no emergency call from the hospital. She cooked their dinner together while playing 'Lion Sleeps Tonight' on her cellphone. It was their favorite song and her father often sang it for her before she slept when she was a kid (she especially loved the parts when he went "A-weema-weh"). Kizashi Haruno had been dotting Sakura ever since she was born. And just like the other father to their daughter – he still treated her like a baby even though she was on her twenty-seven. She remembered taking her ex boyfriend to her house and the poor man stuttered upon the presence of the great Kizashi Haruno – they became ex on the next day because he scared of her father. She argued with her father back then, but couldn't help but laughing now every time the memory crossed her mind.

A 'ding' from their oven snapped her from her train of thought. Reaching for her oven, she shut her eyes at the overwhelming aroma of her mother's specialty, the lasagna. She inherited the secret recipe and proud to admit that no lasagna beat Mebuki Haruno's. Every time she looked at the mirror, her green eyes reminded her of her mother. She was a very kind and caring woman, the best mother she could ever had. In contrast of her light-hearted father, she was much more serious and they were constantly bantered because she said her father prone to take things lightly all the time.

After the scrumptious dinner, she remembered she was bringing her father's favorite food. Not intending to handing the food without teasing her father first, she cleared her throat – instantly getting a full attention from him.

"Actually Dad, I'm coming here today to tell you something important," her tone sounded so serious and oh she loved how her father getting all tensed and gulped.

Nodding to motioned his daughter to continue, she noticed a single sweat trickled on the side of his face, "What is it, baby bear?"

"I want to tell you this sooner, but I…" she looked down, trying to held back the laughter that could burst anytime now.

Kizashi moved his hand over her shoulder, giving a light squeeze on it. "W-what happened baby bear?"

"Actually, I…" she said while putting her knuckle over her lips, "…Brought your favorite red bean bun!" she finally said while taking out the box she hid beside her leg. Unable to hold her laughter anymore, she laughed hard – slamming her hand over the table to express the amusement that bubbled inside her while watching his reaction.

Her father was laughing hard in return. "You got me baby bear! I thought you're going to say you're pregnant!"

"Oh God… Dad! Don't let your imagination wondering too wild!"

"Well, if somebody happen to do such an indignity thing to you, I'll make sure I'll hole his head."

How could she get a boyfriend this way? She sighed at the thought but then again, that wasn't her priority right now so she didn't have to worry about it.

She smiled at her father before rose from her seat and sauntered toward the kitchen. "I will get us some tea, Dad."

But before she could reach the kitchen, their bell subtly rang. She stopped on her track and glanced at her door, couldn't help but pondering who would be visiting her father, especially during this hour. She reached for her door, unlocked it and widened her eyes when she saw a young man, hair as dark as the night glancing at her with a piercing pair of onyx eyes. She was immobile at the sight of a man that had every definition of handsome. Slowly craned her head down, her eyes fixated on his black suit. Oh God, he looked so hot in that suit… ("Hell yeah!" she could hear her inner-self screamed) She startled when the young man suddenly spoke.

"Is Haruno-san here?"

* * *

He glanced at his cellphone once to checked the address Naruto gave to him and matching the house with the photo he got from his blonde-haired man. The white wooden house, this must be it. He parked his black ford beside a white BMW – high chance the car belonged to his daughter. How convenient, he got all the casts gathered in one place. Walking towards the house, he felt surge of excitement within his chest.

Finally, he was going to confront his mortal enemy.

Sasuke Uchiha had been waiting for this day. Even though he didn't believe in the existence of God, he had to be grateful for this day – for making him live long enough to exact his revenge. He pressed the doorbell and waited for a moment before the door opened, revealing a beautiful woman behind it. She had a ridiculous pink color for hair, but her emerald-green eyes perfectly complimented it. She wore a blue dress, combined with a white lazy blazer. A rosy gloss colored her sensual lips, contrasting her fair-skin.

The woman seemed to be surprised with his appearance, glancing at him from top to bottom until he decided to speak, "Is Haruno-san here?" he asked, dropping the formality to greet her with a sweet "Good evening" – he wasn't coming to chatter anyway.

His sudden question startled the young woman, "Oh, yeah… He is," she briefly responded, looking flustered for standing there and gawked at him for quite a while.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course! He's in the living room. I will go and fetch you some tea. Please make yourself at home. I'll be right back," she said while giving him some space so he could enter the house. She pointed to her right, telling him the way to see her father before walking toward the opposite way, probably the kitchen to made tea just like she said.

His eyes followed her, observing her appearance – happy that she was pretty. At least he wouldn't have to suffer the rest of his days looking at an ugly duckling. She looked nothing like her father, with the exception of their weird hair colors pallet of course. Slightly glanced around his 'enemy's lair' he found the house comfortable enough, too bright to be his enemy's eternal prison – he would prefer him living in a rather gloomy environment, but he believed his scheme would make him suffered enough. And with that, he advanced to the guest room, fully aware that the man wouldn't like to see him in his pretty house.

* * *

Sakura was preparing the tea while having her mind traveled to the young man that stood on their door a while ago. Oh gosh… What was he? Some kind of model? An actor? He looked even more handsome than most of them. She always had a thing with a main in suit and he happened to donning the model she loved the most – the black elegant one. She never knew her father had such a charming acquaintance and her inner-self couldn't stop screaming ever since she saw him. Sighing, she decided that she might be single for too long to get her mind occupied by the handsome man she met just today.

Taking a deep breath, she carried the tray that contained the tea-pot along with three cups and sauntered towards her father's place. She made an abrupt stop in front of the living room, noticing some commotion happened. What was happening? She hid herself and peered through the door that slightly ajar while carefully putting the tray down on the table beside her. Inside the room were the young man, standing two steps across her father – certainly wasn't pleased with the young man's presence. Contrary to her father's expression, he was smirking deviously – the expression that instantly sending a chill down to her spine.

What was happening? And most importantly, who was that man?

* * *

Sasuke went straight to the living room just like what she instructed him and saw the most ridiculous hair style he ever saw bulging from the couch – the hairstyle he recognized belonged to his enemy. He was sitting on the couch, enjoying his snack – seemed to enjoy his evening, but that wouldn't last for too long. He pushed the door wider and made his way into the living room. The sound of his footsteps was making the man looked up.

"Saku–," he abruptly stopped, frowned to see a stranger he didn't recognize instead of his daughter.

"Do I know you, son?" he finally asked after observing him from top to bottom, with a tone he translated as displeasure.

Shoving his hands down into his pockets, he stood two steps away from him and said, "No you don't. But you know my family, especially my brother. Has Uchiha rings any bell to you?"

And that was the moment when Kizashi Haruno lost all the colors of his face and he smirked deviously at him – deciding he liked that expression plastered on his face, and that should stay forever until the end of his days. Who wouldn't have that expression after living a peaceful life and suddenly had the ghost of his past reappeared.

The older man looked down, clenching both of his trembled fists on top of his laps.

"What's the matter? You used to have a good relationship with my family, haven't you?"

Deprived of capability to utter a single word, he glanced at the young man before him – remembered that Itachi Uchiha indeed had a younger brother and this guy must be him, no wonder they looked similiar.

Sasuke tilted his head and frowned at him, "Now since I'm here. Would you like to tell me the reason behind your betrayal?"

Kizashi felt his mouth dried, but mustered the courage to responded him, "Listen. I don't have a choice. The Haruno clan… I don't have the choice at that time. I know I couldn't convince you, but if apology would…" Kizashi knew that apology wouldn't solve the situation.

Sasuke glared at him, "Apology!? Spare me the apologies old man! I didn't come for them!"

"Please, I'll do everything in my power to fix it…" he pleaded.

Slightly crouched before him, Sasuke smirked, "An eye for an eye. You took the most precious thing I have in this world, and I'll take yours."

Kizashi widened his eyes, completely overwhelmed by fear. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke's smirk couldn't go wider than that, "Your daughter is pretty I see." Kizashi gasped at this. "I'll take your daughter, and your punishment is to live the rest of your life with the hell you put me through. A life deprived of love."

Kizashi grabbed Sasuke's arm, "Son, please! I know what I did and I truly regret it! I will do anything! But please! Not my Sakura… She knew nothing about this!"

Sasuke abruptly released his hold on his arm, "Did you imply I know anything when you betrayed my brother at that time!?" Kizashi didn't respond him, instead looking at him, terrified. "I will make sure you never see her again. The only way to do it is through marriage. If you don't give in to my demands…" He put out maps and documents from his coat.

Kizashi was startled, knowing clearly what was that. "These are the copies of proof of your crimes in the past. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want your daughter to spend her entire life seeing her father in jail, right? A doctor, is a daughter of merciless mercenary… I don't think anyone will comfortable with that. That will destroy your daughter's career for sure."

Kizashi's head bent lower, covering his face with both of his palms. Upon sighting her father's distress, Sakura barged her way in and had her eyes fixated with Sasuke. She was frowning while he was smirking.

"It seems our interesting conversation has to end here," he said while pulling his name card from his pocket. "I'll see you in my office tomorrow, if you're not coming, I'll have to take immediate action," he said as he pressed his name card to her hand while kissing her cheek. Sakura was abruptly pushed him away. He smirked as he left the father and daughter in the midst of confusion.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrangement

**The Small Ripple**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: The Arrangement_**

* * *

Walking through the crowded streets in Konoha City, Sakura's mind wandered to the young detective that suddenly appeared on her father's doorstep. She deeply regretted the fact that she admired him, even for a brief moment. His presence alone had successfully turned what she deemed a beautiful weekend into one tumultuous day with his rubbish proposition.

After he left, Sakura attempted to ask her father for whatever occurred between them in the past. However, her father was crying in despair without answering her question. Never in her wildest imagination had she expect to see her father in such state and it crushed her heart to pieces. Kizashi was a loving father and Sakura would never expect him to be a person that capable of doing crime in the past.

Sakura reached her destination place. Glancing at the Konoha Metropolitan Police Department, she clenched both of her fists. Despite her decision to come to the place, she completely oblivious to everything. Sakura didn't deny that she was aggravated to her father for covering everything from her. She had to dig more information later but first things first, she had to settle things with the asshole called Sasuke Uchiha.

Placing her hand on the door handle, she suddenly clenched her hand as tight as she could upon recalling Sasuke's devious smirk. Honestly, she didn't want to go inside, but the bastard didn't give her enough time to think about this proposition thoroughly. She was guessing that this was part of his plan, forcing her to make a decision she'd soon regret. Since she was in the police department, she pondered whether she should report the psycho that dwelled within their department or not. Shrugging at the thought, she mustered all the courage she had and pushed the door open, silently prayed to the entities so they could put an end to all of these commotions as soon as possible.

* * *

Konoha Metropolitan Police Department was at the peak of its hustle bustle that day. The phone didn't stop ringing since morning. Sounds of footsteps walking, running, with papers rustling; people were gliding across the room upon the emergency calls from each division and Sasuke wasn't an exception. He hurt his neck since he had to bend his head to hold the phone while his hands were busy – either taking the documents or jotting down the information he received through the phone. Naruto wasn't helping either. He kept pestering him from time to time because he was hungry and forgot to bring his frog-shaped wallet. He couldn't believe that Naruto still keeping such an absurd looking wallet despite being a twenty-seven-year-old man. Sasuke almost lost it when Naruto slammed the door open while he was on his phone

"Oi, dobe. Ever heard a word 'knock'?" he asked with gritted teeth.

"Is that her!?" he whispered.

Sasuke frowned because he wasn't getting what Naruto meant so he cocked his body a little to his right and saw a glimpse of pink – the pallet that exclusively belonged to the woman he had been waiting for. The woman named Sakura was nervously scanning her surroundings and it was a no wonder since people prone to get nervous whenever they came to a police office – for whatever reasons.

He immediately told the person on his phone line that he called him back later before curtly nodding at Naruto.

" _Holy shit!_ She's a babe!" he whispered again, looking overly excited.

Sighing, he coolly said, "Dobe, get out while I finish my business with her."

Sniggering, he let his infamous pervert smirk spread on his naughty face. "So you want to try it in office, huh? Aaa~ do you need any advice from the expert?"

A vein popped on his temple, Sasuke pointed his index finger toward the door, "OUT!" he snarled.

"Alright alright… Gee… You're no fun!" said Naruto as he slid aside to let Sakura entered the room.

Sakura politely bowed at Naruto who responded her with the same gesture. She was smiling to his blonde-haired friend, but upon having her eyes locked with his, the smile promptly faded from her.

"Sit down, Haruno-san," he said, pointing toward the vacant chair across him.

She obliged and sat in the vacant seat – clearing her throat before speaking, "I would appreciate it if you make it quick. I have to get back to the hospital as soon as possible. So, what do you want from me?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I know that you've been eavesdropping our conversation last night, so you're not going to save your time by making me reiterate it all over again."

"What if I refuse?" she asked.

"I have all the necessary documents put him in jail, even the one to get him a death sentence."

Sakura was taken aback by his statement. It was the reason why he decided to join the police force in the first place. Sasuke had planned this all along while she and her father enjoyed a peaceful life.

"Then, why marriage? You still have the other way to prevent me seeing him without having to _marry me_ ," she said, frown grown deeper than ever.

Sasuke rose from his seat and walked around his table until he reached her side. He swiftly turned her chair, making her jerked on her seat while trapping her in between his arms. "Because I'm not only going to prevent him from seeing you. I want to torment him with a constant worry about you. He wouldn't know whether you're happy or sad or… what I might do to you…"

Sakura pushed him but he didn't budge. "Stop it! My father had been through enough already! Can't you just forget about this and let it go?"

"I couldn't, Haruno-san. Put yourself in my shoes. What would you do?" Sakura couldn't respond and he nodded knowingly. "I figure as much."

Sasuke watched her clenching her fists on top her bag, clearly looking confused with the situation she was in. He walked towards his water dispenser and pour some water into a paper cup. He walked back to her and handed her the cup, which she took and finished in one gulp. He watched her glancing at her empty paper cup for a moment before crushing it when she clenched her fists.

"I could go much further than that, but I decided to stop here. I'm capable of jailing him and prevent you from seeing him at the same time."

She whipped her head disbelievingly toward him. "You demon!"

Sasuke smirked. "I always am. So, what is your answer?"

She glared at him and he could see fire flared in her emerald eyes. Despite the situation she was in, she refused to show him her weakest state. She then hesitantly nodding and responded him with a vague voice, almost whispered.

"Yes."

"Fine. We'll get married tomorrow. No ceremony or anything of the sort. And nobody should ever get the wind about this arrangement between us. You get to say goodbye to your father. But after we get married, you are going to severe all ties you had with him. You know the consequences if you try to contact him in any way. Have I made myself clear?"

She didn't answer him.

"Did you heard me?" he reiterated.

"…Yes."

"Fine. Go back with your business while I'm back with my own. See you tomorrow, _my wife_ ," he said mockingly while walking back to his seat – back facing her.

Burnt with anger, Sakura rammed her foot as she rose from her seat and opened the door of his office with such a force before slamming it behind her. He could hear her footsteps thudding away from his office and not long after, the glass window on his door fell and shattered in pieces.

She seemed to be a little stronger than the average woman, but the thought made him smirked in amusement.

* * *

Sakura asked for a leave for tomorrow and decided to spent her night in her father's house. She explained the situation to her father and he was crying so hard. He couldn't accept it and he stated it so many times that it crushed her heart. Sakura tried her best to encourage her father to stay strong while she was gone. She had made up her mind and this was the best way to protect her father.

Kizashi refused to look at her in the eyes ever since she voiced her decision as if he was doing an embarrassing mistake that put his kid in trouble. Guiltiness visible in his eyes and they were shone with tears ever since. She asked her father to rest on his couch, covered him with a blanket before leaving to the kitchen.

She couldn't hold back her tears when she saw him like this – ended up embracing her father and tried to encourage him to stay strong while she was gone. She had made up her mind, this was the best for her father. Sakura was going to cook lasagna for their _last supper_ ; somewhat feeling like a prisoner that was going to face a death sentence tomorrow. It wasn't like she was going to die tomorrow, but her freedom did – the freedom of meeting the only family she had, the freedom of spending her time with the person she loved above all in this world.

Sasuke was right – this punishment was crueller than killing her. The thought of having your loved one in the arms of somebody without knowing their well-beings was even scarier than knowing that they were happy on the other side of the world. She was pondering what kind of dreadful things her father did to him that he came up with such a cruel method to torment him.

Sakura decided that she'd cast away the thought and enjoy her last day with her father to the fullest. She placed the lasagna inside the oven as she prepared the drink. Putting the strawberry and lemonade together, she turned on the blender until they the strawberry completely mellowed. When the dinner was ready, she called her father and blinked when she got no answer from him. She checked the living room and saw the couch empty. Calling him again, she checked the lower level of her house when she noticed the door to her old room slightly ajar from where she was. Climbing the stairs, she pushed the door open to see him sitting on top of her bed.

"Dad, dinner's ready…" she said while gently placed her hands over his shoulder, only then realized he was browsing through the photo albums she saved on her bookshelf.

Faintly smiled, she decided to plop beside him and asked, "Dad, what are you doing?"

Kizashi was holding a photo as he admired the picture. "Did you remember this one, baby bear? Your first ballet recital when you're five."

Sakura gazed at the photo and saw her father's younger-self mimicking her ballet pose and softly laughed. He was all beardy and looking ferocious, so he looked absurd when he posed like that. "How could I forget, Dad? You're accompanying me practicing all night before the recital."

Kizashi was laughing hard at the story. Meanwhile, Sakura was looking at the other photos and took one that caught her attention. "This one is…"

Kizashi peeked at the photo and smiled. "Ah, your first day in elementary school. Too bad Mebuki blinked when I took the photo."

Sakura smiled at her mother's expression and the photo reminded her how much she missed her mother. She was wondering what would her mother do if she was still with them today. She glanced at the piling photo and smiled when she found another that caught her attention – the one when she celebrated her tenth birthday. They were all covered in the cake's cream but seemed to be very happy.

"Dad, can I take this one?" she asked with a smile.

Her father nodded. "Sure, baby bear. Take as many as you want while you're here."

 _While she was here…_

Sakura felt her heart sunk at the words. The fact that she wasn't going to see her father for the rest of her life suffocated her. Suddenly she felt her lips trembled and tears escaped her emerald eyes.

"Baby bear…"

"I'm sorry Dad. I… I…"

Her father enveloped her in a warm hug. "No, it's all my fault! I'm sorry that I make you go through something like this!"

Sakura returned his hug. "No Dad. It's not about the arrangement. I… I'm going to miss you. I hate the fact that I'm not going to see you anymore. I…"

"Ssh… It's okay baby bear. No matter how far we're apart. Remember I'll always love you. You'll always be my baby bear."

Sakura was sobbing really hard now. "Dad!"

Kizashi couldn't hold his tears anymore. He wanted to be strong for her, but he couldn't handle the fact that she'd be gone forever from his life tomorrow. Kizashi looked at the stars from his window.

 _Dear God, if you really exist, please protect her and give her happiness she deserved,_ he silently prayed inside his heart. Glancing at his wife's portrait on her wall, his eyes softened and he inwardly said, _Dear, please protect our Sakura…_

* * *

 _AN: This might be just me, but Sakura and Kizashi's moment kind of affecting my emotion. Favorite, follow and especially review are truly appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura Uchiha

**The Small Ripple**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Sakura Uchiha_**

* * *

A month had passed since she started her loveless marriage with Sasuke. They were practically staying together in the same house but barely saw each other. The arrangement was comfortable enough. They were sleeping in different rooms; they didn't need to talk to each other and they were free to live their own life. However, he strictly forbade her to talk anything about her father, her family or her past. Sakura knew nothing about her family so she wouldn't know what to say regarding the topic herself.

That aside, Sakura couldn't say anything about their arrangement to anyone, so the only thing she could do was hiring a nurse to take care of his father. Sasuke told her he was going to be the one who take care about the money she wanted to send for her father to completely cut her from her father. The only disadvantage she got from his arrangement was that she could no longer meet her father. Sakura decided that it was better like this. It was better for her father to live the rest of his life in his comfortable house than in jail.

After finishing another successful surgery, Sakura took off the surgery uniform as she studied her appearance on the mirror. She saw a pink-haired ghoul on it and she didn't know whether it was funny or scary. Sakura had lost her weight ever since she married Sasuke. Deciding that she should live longer to make Sasuke's life horrible, she went towards the hospital cafeteria. She had to eat something or she'd eventually pass out. It was going to be very embarrassing if she worked as a doctor there and suddenly sent into the emergency unit as a patient.

As she sat on the vacant seat, she sipped her coffee before unwrapping the plastic on her sandwich. Taking a bite of her sandwich, she suddenly frowned when she recalled what Sasuke told her the day she moved into his house.

 _"Other than seeing him, you're free to continue your private life," he said._

 _"What do you mean about my private life?" she asked._

 _"You're free to date."_

 _"Oh-ho. You're okay with your wife having affair behind your back?" she cynically asked._

 _"I stay out of your way and you stay out of mine. Did I make myself clear?" he said._

She really wanted to kill the demon for ruining her happy life with her father. Sakura wished she was living in a game universe where it was okay to kill a demon king like Sasuke and gained money, even experience point out of it, but reality was harsh. Being a murderer would destroy her career and killing people was the last thing she ever wanted to do. However, her _so-called husband_ had made it slowly ascending and it might reach number one before she knew it.

That mad man could go back to hell for all she cared. Sakura overheard him constantly shouting on the phone about the murder case he currently handled. Served him right. Sakura was grateful for whoever the psycho maniac was. She hoped he or she would drive him crazy a little more until he died of high-blood pressure or making him going insane until he entered the lunatic asylum.

"Oi, forehead!"

 _Oh gosh!_ she groaned at the voice. Here came the other thing that would make her headache getting even worst. Ino Yamanaka, her best friend and rival ever since elementary school, sat on the vacant seat across her and grinning – a little too bright to her gloomy state.

"Ino-pig. What are you doing here?"

"It pain my eyes to see you getting uglier and uglier every day when you're already ugly."

"Say ugly once more, I'll– "

"Ugly," she grinned.

Sakura sighed. "Being in a relationship with Sai damage your brain I see. You're becoming like him every time I meet you."

"At least I'm happy with mine," she sighed as she sympathetically looking at Sakura. "Can you tell me about this sudden marriage? You didn't even hold a ceremony or anything." She suddenly gasped, "Don't tell me you ARE pregnant forehead."

Sakura glared at him, "I'm NOT pregnant, Ino-pig!"

"Then, how are you doing forehead?" she asked as she looked at the wedding band on Sakura's finger.

Ino was a blabber-gate; telling her something equal telling the world. Even though she didn't look like she cared, Sakura knew that Ino sensed something off about her marriage with Sasuke that Ino tried to dig the information out from her. She didn't tell anything regarding the marriage, but Ino knew that she was unhappy.

"Good," Sakura answered as she looked away.

"I see you're not," Ino leaned closer to her. "You know, Sakura. There's one thing that could make this marriage works you know."

"What is it?" Sakura had a feeling that Ino might have a crazy idea about it.

She smirked. "Seduce him."

Sakura widened her eyes as she scrunched her nose, "You know that I would NEVER allow that psycho to touch me."

"Come on Sakura. You've got to admit that he's hot! You have to at least try to turn the table and made him submit to you!"

Sakura made her exit that moment as Ino chased after her. "Wait, Sakura! I'm not finish yet! Do you want me to lend you the book of 'you-know-what' techniques?"

"Rot in hell, Ino!" Sakura shot back.

That evening, Ino was still pestering her about seducing Sasuke to bed. They made their way to the closet as she took a glimpse of a man eyeing her in a way that made her chills. She continued to walk and ignore him.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his office while reading the documents that contained the evidences he gathered so far. He was trying to figure out what exactly his target. The victims were all women. Judging from the amount of water in their lungs, it was safe to concluded that the cause of the death was drowning. Two of the women made a report of having somebody stalking them several days before they were kidnapped and murdered.

Sasuke was wondering to how the perpetrator chose their victims? That aside, all the victims were found in the middle of the city so he was wondering where did the perpetrator possibly drowned them. Sasuke groaned as he slammed his fists on the table. Decided to call it a day, he took his coat and locked his office behind him. He had spent three nights straight in his office and he needed to sleep in his own bed. He approached the elevator and waited for it as he caught a glimpse of blonde on the corner of his eyes.

"Going home, teme?" Naruto stood beside him as he waited for the elevator as well.

Sasuke took a glance on him and slightly nodded. "Hn." He heard a ding sound and enter the elevator as soon as the door slide open – Naruto followed.

"Oi Teme."

"What is it?"

"I know it's none of my business. But your so-called wife is a good woman. Do me a favor by not hurting her in any way," he said as he seriously gazed at Sasuke.

He was gazing back at him. "I really meant it," he continued.

Sasuke didn't respond. He silently emerged from the elevator when he reached his destination floor while Naruto stood rooted in his spot, watching his fleeting back until the elevator's door closing before him. Sakura wore a blue-stripped tank top with red short pants and tied her hair in ponytail and they suit her too well. She had her lips opened a little, that soft-looking lips… Sasuke snapped from his reverie. There was no way he found her appealing, not a chance.

"Never expect to see you home this early, Haruno," he coolly said.

"Me too. Or else I would bring an exorcist along, or some holy water. Beside… it's Sakura Uchiha now," she replied without reverting her gaze from her book.

"Doesn't mean that filthy Haruno blood is not running in your veins."

"Then what should I do about it? You can suck it all if you want if you're that bloodthirsty. Maybe you're half demon half vampire."

"I will, when I grow my fangs."

"Good. It'll be easier to kill you. I'll just have to buy lots of garlic."

Sasuke ignored her comment. So she still saw him as a demon. He smirked at her remarks. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of champagne. After he took a sip he heard his cell phone ringing. He took it to see who was calling him, slightly groaned when he saw Naruto's name on it.

"Dobe."

 _"Oi Teme! Watch the news! There's another victim!"_

Sasuke hung up and rushed to sit on the couch across Sakura and turned on his TV and watched the news. Sakura was startled as she averted her gaze to the TV as well.

 _"A body of a woman found in the waste disposal in Kamakura street. The woman who was identified as Kyoko Masuda, 26 years old was a nurse in Konoha University Hospital…"_

Sakura gasped at the news. "No way! Masuda-san!" she clamped her mouth and watched the news disbelievingly.

"You know her?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura nodded. "She's in my department… I still saw her two days ago!"

"Then, let's go to the police station. We need to ask you questions."

She didn't respond right away. "Okay… But please, let me be for a while," she said as she trudging her way from the couch and went straight to her room, his eyes never leaving her until she subtly closed the door behind her.

Sasuke took his cell phone and contact Naruto. "Dobe, I'll be in the station in an hour. I got a witness here," he sighed.

Why was this happening when he wanted to have a good rest?


	5. Chapter 5: The Victim

**The Small Ripple**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: The Victim_**

* * *

The ride to the police station was silent. Sasuke glanced at his wife every now and then to check her. Even though it was dark, he could notice trail of dried tears on her face, slightly gleamed against the roadside lamps. She rested her chin on her palm and blankly stared at the road while her other hand drumming on the bag on her lap. He could hear her slightly whimpered whenever she stifled back her tears. He didn't know how close she was with the victim, but she looked extremely upset since the news.

He didn't want to bring her in this condition, but he didn't have any choice since she was an important witness. Depend on her story; maybe he could finally pull the red string that would connect the evidences together. He parked the car and craned his head towards Sakura, seemed to be trapped in her own train of thoughts that she didn't realize they were here. Sighing, he gently slammed the door behind him and sauntered towards Sakura's door side. She jolted when he opened the door for her.

"We're here," he briefly told her.

She gave him a vague nod and slung her bag on her shoulder before getting off from the car. She firmly grasped her bag strap while following him to the police office – keeping her eyes to the ground. He had to grabbed her arm to prevent her slamming her head to the wall because she didn't look forward.

Sighing, he escorted her to his office and said, "Sakura, I want you to wait at my office while I'm checking the victim."

The way Sakura confusedly glanced at him made him realized that this was the first time he actually called her by her first name. She took a deep breath and said, "Can I come along?"

"No."

"But I should come to identify her, right?"

"Not in your current state."

"Please, Sasuke! I promise I'll be fine. I just want to look at her," she pleaded.

Sasuke didn't want her to see the victim's body especially seeing her mental state right now even though she had seen many bodies in her career as a doctor. But it seemed she wouldn't give up until he allows her to go with him. He sighed, "Fine. But keep your hands off the body."

He brought her to the morgue and asked the lab staff to show him the body. The staff lifted the cover and Sakura stopped at her track as she saw the body of her colleague. Sasuke noticed her lips trembled and she immediately clamped her mouth.

"Is this her?"

Sakura gave an affirmative nod, her eyes welled up again. She knelt down and started sobbing, "How could this happen to her… She was doing fine two days ago…"

Sasuke was pondering on why the psycho didn't take a week or so to keep his victim like he usually did with the other victims this time. He glanced at his wife and bent his body, putting his arm around her, "See you can't handle it. Let's go to my office."

She startled at the contact and slightly pushed him, "W-wait. Can you let me have a word or two with her?"

He wrinkled his nose, "Do you want to talk with a _lifeless_ body? Good. Maybe you can ask her who did this to her as well. That way will make my job _a lot easier_."

She glared at his sarcastic remark with eyes still welled up, "It's not like that!"

"Whatever. Do it quickly," he scoffed.

She walked towards the body and observed Kyoko Masuda's pale face now that life has drained off her. She felt sad when she noticed her face slightly scrunched.

"No touching."

"I know! You don't have to tell me twice!" she retorted.

She glanced back at Kyoko's body and gently spoke, "Masuda-san, it's me… Sakura. I'm really sorry that you have to pass away like this." She let out a faint smile as her eyes started to well up again. Sakura wiped her tears with her sleeve, "Please don't worry about anything. My bastard husband will catch the psycho for you."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?"

"Exactly as it sounds, bastard," she said as she turned her body around to him.

Before he could retort back, he heard someone calling his name. "Sasuke-san."

Sasuke and Sakura turned their head from the body to saw a beautiful woman with violet eyes and long straight black hair.

"Hinata. How is it?"

"She was drowned to death after being raped like five other victims; I guess it's the same perpetrator," Sakura scrunched her nose at the information.

Hinata tilted her head when she noticed Sakura by her unusually colorful hair. "Sasuke-san, this woman is…"

"My wife," he curtly replied.

"I see," Hinata approached Sakura and introduced herself, "Hello, Ma'am. I'm Hinata Hyuuga, the Medical Examiner from this department. It's really nice to see you."

"Sakura…" she stopped when she almost mentioned her maiden name, remembering that she was Sasuke's wife now. "Nice to meet you too, Hyuuga-san," she bowed at the shorter woman.

"Please, Hinata is fine, Sakura-san."

"So, is there anything else with the body, Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… there were bruises on the side of her palm, just like the other victims," she took out several photos from her pocket and gave it to Sasuke.

Sakura peeked at the photo from Sasuke's side, "It was swollen. As if… she was hitting her fists into something. Do you have any idea where she might be drowned?"

Sasuke shrugged, "That's what we've been looking. The victims were all found stark naked, drowned to death and thrown like garbage. Mostly were found in waste disposal just like her."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Does she have any other bruises elsewhere?" Hinata shook her head.

"Why is that bothering you?" he asked while raising an eyebrow at her.

"I was imagining the way the murderer might drown the victims," she began, "First, bind the victim and tied her into heavy objects – like stone for example. But that's impossible in this case because it seems Masuda-san doesn't have any marks of being bonded or having stone tied on her foots, so cross that out."

"Second, push the victim's head to the water surface. Masuda-san's lung was filled with water, so fat chance she was having her whole body drowned. And if somebody drowned me by pushing my head inside the water…" she started making a clawing motion with her hand. "I would try to scratch him like this. And there should be the murderer's DNA on the victim's nails."

"But in Masuda-san's case… I think she was isolated inside something filled with water instead of being drowned in sea or river," she continued.

Sasuke widened his eyes in realization. If her theory was right, the murdering could take place anywhere. If the murdering took place in public spaces, there should be a witness or two but no one ever saw the moment the murdering occurred. He could narrow his search, instead of looking for any possible swimming pool or else. It meant the suspect didn't kill the victims in public areas.

"She got the point, Sasuke-san."

"Yeah, at least she got brain underneath that cotton candy."

Sakura slapped him on head.

"What was that for!?"

"What do you mean by cotton candy!?"

"Exactly as it sounds!" he got another slap on his head when he retorted back the way she was to him.

Hinata shook her head and pushed them out from the morgue, "Okay, okay. Stop squabbling in front of the poor victim. I don't want to burden her more than the way she died."

Sakura excused herself from the morgue and puffed her cheek as she followed Sasuke. When they arrived at Sasuke's office, they met the cheerful blond man Sakura met the first time she came to the police station.

"Oi, teme! You said you brought a witness! I've been waiting for you for so long that I almost got moss covered my body!"

"Shut up, dobe. She's here," he said.

Naruto shot her a wide grin when he saw her. "Oh it's you! The name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you!"

"Sakura… Nice to meet you."

Sasuke was narrowed his eyes when she mentioned neither her family name nor his.

"Sasuke's wife, right? Wait! Are you the witness?"

"Yes, I know Masuda-san. She worked in my department."

"I see… Well, let's go inside and hear your story then."

* * *

Sakura told them everything she knew about Masuda. She was a beautiful nurse that has been helping Sakura looking after her patients. Sakura often have lunch with her and talking almost about everything. Masuda's family wasn't anything special and she didn't have something that could make someone goes after her. She was very nice and polite and Sakura couldn't think of anyone that would have the heart to kill such a sweet woman.

"Ex boyfriends maybe?"

She shook her head, "No. She's still friend with her exes. They didn't seem to hold grudge on her."

"Did you notice something unordinary from her recently?" asked Sasuke.

She frowned as she was trying to remember. "… Actually yes." This caught both Naruto and Sasuke's attention.

"Tell us."

"She… she seemed to be afraid of something. She always watched her surroundings before walking anywhere. The last time I saw her in the closet, she seems to be trembled over something. I asked her what happened but she said it's nothing as she rushed to close her locker. She looked really pale."

"… Anything else?" Sakura shook her head.

"Thank you for your information, Sakura-chan! You're really helpful," Naruto said while giving a light squeeze on her shoulder.

"You're welcome, Uzumaki-san."

"Naaah! Call me Naruto!" he said while waving his hand.

Sakura smiled at him, "Okay, Naruto."

"Do you have anything else?" Sasuke asked again.

"No, that's all I know."

"Okay, I'll report this. Stay here," he said as he exited his office.

Sakura sighed. This was the first time she ever went through interrogation – and it wasn't as tense as she imagined it would be. Maybe because she was interrogated by people she already knew.

Well, she couldn't exactly say she knew Naruto. But he was giving this aura that makes her feel like she already knew him for quite a while.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned her head to look at Naruto. He seems to have a serious expression plastered on his face. "What is it?"

"I know this might sound strange since I just introduced myself to you, but I want to apologize."

She lets out a small laugh. He was right, it was ridiculous. This is the first time they met and he already apologized to her. "Why do you want to apologized to me, Naruto?"

"Actually… I was the one who told Sasuke the information about your father's whereabouts."

Sakura frowned at the information – never saw this coming nor she expected it.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura shook her head, "That's okay, Naruto. Whether you help him or not, I'm pretty sure he could find his own way."

"But, I would like to repent for what I've done," he said. "I'm checking your Father every week and he's doing fine."

She felt a sudden wave of relief hit her when she heard her father doing well. She let a tear escaped her eyes and immediately wiped it.

"Sasuke didn't know about this, so let's keep this as a secret between us, okay?"

She nodded as she hugged Naruto, "Thank you… Thank you so much, Naruto."

Naruto hugged her back, "You're welcome. Anyway…" he said as he released Sakura's hug. "I know it's too much to ask, but I wanted to ask you to not blaming Sasuke for what happened."

"What's happening actually?" she asked.

"It's not my place to tell you. But if I went through the same hell as he does, maybe I would end my life since long."

Sakura didn't respond, "Please, Sakura-chan."

She hesitantly nodded, "I'll try, Naruto."

"Thank you so much, Sakura-chan."


	6. Chapter 6: Unsettling Emotion

**The Small Ripple**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Unsettling Emotion_**

* * *

Kyoko Masuda's death undeniably shook Sakura's mental state. She hardly closed her eyes during that night, resulting in a severe headache when she woke up. She tried to ease the pain with advil but it didn't work. She didn't have the will to work that day but she had to since she has surgery schedule lined up that day. Her teacher, Tsunade always reminded her to never mix her feeling with her job and that's what she'd do. She was a professional and she had an important job to do. She straightened her clothes and combed her silky pink strands. After making a final check to her appearances, she left her room and walked down the stairs; surprised when she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch, reading newspaper.

She was wondering why he hadn't left yet because he usually left earlier than she did. She was startled when he caught her glancing at him, so she immediately whipped her head away. When she reached the last step of the stairs, she immediately headed towards her foyer to take her shoes. She heard a rustle of the newspaper being folded and craned her head to see Sasuke approached her.

"Are you ready?" he asked while shoving both hands inside his pockets.

Her mouth hung open at the question. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Then let's go," he said as he put his shoes on.

"W-wait. Where do you want to go?"

"I'll take you to the hospital," he answered, earning a quizzical look from her. "I have to investigate it because it was her working place."

She widened her eyes and pondered if she should stay at home instead because typhoon might be heading to Japan right now. This demon was miraculously being nice enough to drive her to the hospital – even though he did have something to do in the hospital. They usually went to the same market at the same time, but he never been nice enough to offer her the ride. But it might be a good idea since she wasn't in the mood to drive.

"Alright. But make sure you're not losing your way and went straight to hell."

"Good idea, I'll drop you there," he smirked.

The ride to the hospital was silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Finding him hot in his elegant black suit, she was stealing glances at him with the corner of her eyes. _Damn suit and damn her inner self_ , she thought and her inner-self was screaming "Hell yeah!" since she entered the car with him. She shouldn't harbor any positive thought about the damn devil. She had to admit her 'husband' is handsome and high chance she would head over heels with him, if not because the whole thing happened in between them.

The sudden contact with the sun ray when she stepped outside had stimulated her migraine and she felt like it hammered her head with an immense strength. She winced in pain and subtly massaged her temple, hoping it could ease the pain even a little. She made a mental note to buy an espresso when she reached the hospital. It was the thing she needed the most after sleepless night. But being in the hospital would remind her again about Kyoko. She couldn't stop thinking about Kyoko, not even a second since she saw the news.

She felt her body leaned forward before being jerked back to her seat. Snapping herself out from her reverie, she blinked when she realized Sasuke had parked the car on the road side.

"What are you doing?" she asked. But he left the car without words, making her gritted her teeth. "Jerk," she hissed.

Whatever he did had nothing to do with her. She decided to plop on her cushioned seat while scrolling her phone book until it stopped on Naruto's name. She frowned when she recalled the conversation she had with Naruto yesterday. The blue-eyed guy seemed to know what was going on and he was the only resource she had to find out what was happening. But the blonde haired man refused to tell her until Sasuke himself decided to let her know. But then, the real question is when would that happen?

Sighing, she opened the daily news on her phone and saw Kyoko Masuda's death topic on the top of the daily news list. She furrowed her eyebrows and decided to closed the apps, didn't feel like she wanted to see the news. A sound of door clicked open snapped her out from her reverie. She turned around to see Sasuke with two cups of hot coffee on his hands.

He extended one of the cups to her, "Here, for your migraine."

She widened her eyes while reaching for the cup, "T-thank you."

She really didn't see this coming. How did he know she was having a migraine? And she never expected him to be so thoughtful to buy her coffee. She watched him taking a sip of his coffee before putting it on the cup holder in his car. He put his seatbelt on again before resuming their trip to the hospital. She grabbed the cup with both of her hands and slowly sipped it, finding the exhilarating aroma relaxing. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought he might be.

She was too busy with her own thought to realize they had reached the hospital. She widened her eyes to see so many polices stationed in the hospital. After Sasuke parked his car, Sakura shadowed him towards the main gate and there she saw Naruto making his way towards her.

"Yo! Sakura-chan!" he cheerfully called and hugged her, slightly craned his head to greet his co-worker, "Teme."

"Dobe," Sasuke responded.

"Naruto, you're here!" she said while returning the friendly hug Naruto gave her. Aside from having blonde hair and sky blue eyes, the guy had a sunny personality that would make people happy whenever he was around.

"So… Why are you placing so many polices in my working place?" she asked him, eyes glanced around the area.

"We're going to have them guard the place for some time since the victim used to work in here and…" Naruto twitched his lips, "I don't want to scare you but… big chance the perpetrator still linger around here."

She vaguely nodded, "Okay…. That doesn't sound good…" She really hated to hear the fact that there's a psycho freely roaming around her working place. But what other choice she had now?

"I hope you can catch him _very_ soon," she added while profoundly wished they could capture him before he killed anyone. She knew so many people in the hospital and even though she disliked some of them, she never wished them to suffer the same fate as Kyoko did. She had to be the last – no more.

"Leave it to us, Sakura-chan!" he winked at her while flashing his buoyant finger.

She waved her hand towards him and proceeded to enter the hospital. When she was out from their line of vision, Naruto glanced at Sasuke with eyes flattened.

"What is it, dobe?"

"That's it? No 'have a nice day' kiss or something like that?" he raised two open palms at him.

Gritted his teeth, Sasuke lazily answered, "You knew why, dobe."

"At least act like one, teme! I don't see anything wrong with…" he kissed the air, "On a cheek, forehead, oh yeah she had a wide forehead!"

"That's none of your business, dobe. I don't meddle with your things with Hinata so stay away from mine," he pointed a threatening finger at him.

He contorted his face towards Sasuke and sheepishly grinned, "Oh yeah, my girlfriend's lips are so sweet that I couldn't get enough of her. Oh Sasuke, she's the most wonderful woman I ever met."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grunted disbelievingly at how stupid his friend was. Naruto had been together with Hinata for more than five years yet still act like a love struck teenager every time he talked about the lavender eyes woman. Unlike him, Naruto respect Hinata so much and that was the reason he completely opposed his idea of marrying his enemy's daughter. There wasn't a day when Naruto didn't remind him to never hurt Sakura.

"More like the only woman you like and like you back," he corrected in a flat tone.

He slung his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Well, sorry but no sorry if I don't have many women chasing after me like you," he snarled but suddenly morphed into goofy smile when Hinata's face flashed in his mind again, "I only need one woman after all. Oh my Hinata…" He puckered his lips and leaned close to Sasuke when he lost himself in his imagination and thought Sasuke was Hinata.

Widening his eyes, Sasuke jabbed his jaw and snarled, "Get your stinky breath away from me, dobe!"

* * *

Sakura was humming happily when she finally got rid of her severe headache. The espresso Sasuke bought for her finally taking effect an hour after she started working and her head feels lighter afterwards. Setting her freshly ordered Katsudon before her, she unwrap the disposable wooden chopsticks and split it into a pair. She glanced up when she saw her blonde haired friend placed her own food across her with naughty smile plastered on her face.

"Sa-ku-ra~"

"What is it, Ino-pig?"

"I saw your husband and Oh. My. God! He's really handsome! I know he's handsome from the photo you showed to me, but he's even more handsome in real life!"

When she saw her female coworkers converged to window side to get a better view of her husband, she was torn between proud and irritated. Proud to tell them he's her husband but then irritated when she reminded herself that she married the devil.

"Yeah, thanks Ino. You can take him if you want," she nonchalantly replied.

Ino raised her open palm at her and said, "I appreciate the offer, Sakura. But Sai is the most wonderful thing that ever happened in my life," she dreamily said before shifting her gaze back to her best friend, "But seriously Sakura. That guy can give you a great sex! You have to seduce him!"

Sakura spurted her drink at the mention of the three forbidden letters and snarled, "Ino!" Sometimes she couldn't believe her best friend and her loud mouth. "I'll leave you alone if you still talking like that!" She took out her handkerchief to wipe her lips.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Actually, I'm here to ask you to join a gathering at a restaurant tonight. Why don't you join us?"

She paused at the tempting invitation but she couldn't brush off the fact that Kyoko's death still bothered her nonetheless. "Well, I'd love to. But how could I join you when we're actually mourning for Masuda-san?" she bit her bottom lip, "I don't think I can bring myself to enjoy myself."

Placing both of her hands on Sakura's shoulder, Ino bored her eyes on her, "Sakura, listen to me." She paused until she was getting a full attention from the pink haired woman, "I don't know what was going on with you lately but as your best friend I can tell that you're under pressure lately."

Sakura widened her eyes but didn't say anything so Ino continued again, "So I want you to release some steam and enjoy yourself for a while."

Ino whipped a warning finger at her before she could utter any protest, "I don't want to hear a 'No'."

Softly chuckled, Sakura finally nodded and said, "Yeah, why not."

* * *

Sasuke was busy interviewing any possible witnesses in the hospital that day. Sakura called him and told him she was going to go home early and called a cab. He just responded with a simple "Hn" because he still wanted to stay and asked around. He couldn't find information regarding the victim more than the one he heard from Sakura and he hated it when he spent a full-day for naught investigation.

And the sight of his wife when he got home wasn't doing him any good. He found her setting on the couch wearing the black high heels that matched her knee-length black dress. She eyed him only for a second when she heard his footsteps. After exchanging a brief glance, she stood with her back facing him. Despite having a long hair, he still able to saw the exposed back her hair failed to cover. Her elegant look had awakened something inside him and he suddenly got furious because he couldn't distinguish the feeling. But one thing he knew, he didn't want her going out in that appearance and had men setting their hungry eyes on her.

He didn't know why he was thinking this way and he didn't want to know. Rather than showing indifference to whatever she was doing, he did the unthinkable.

"Where do you want to go?"

She ignored him because she thought she didn't have obligation to tell him where she wanted to go.

"I asked you a question."

She turned her back. "I thought it's obvious that you said I'm free to continue my private life and I could date so…" She waved her hand while sauntering towards the door.

"Not with that dress."

Pink brows furrowed into a deep frown, she scrunched her face and said, "And whatever your business is with the way I dress?"

"There's a psycho roaming around out there and you're going to bait him out with that dress." he said with a stern voice.

"Oh, suddenly acting like a real husband, huh? I thought 'this' meant nothing to you. After all, you should thank me instead for baiting him out," she said as she pointed the wedding band on her finger.

"I can't let anything happened to you!" he blurted out. Sakura was widening her eyes at his statement, but he's making a bad move by saying. "You're my tool for revenge, anyway."

Sakura's face reddened with rage. "I am NOT your tool! I don't know whatever happened in your past but maybe you did deserve it!"

Sasuke marched towards her as she took steps backwards when he finally cornered her on the wall, "What did you say?"

"I said you deserve it! You deserved to suffer!" she screamed as Sasuke slammed the wall behind her, causing her to shut her eyes.

"I won't do this to you if your father didn't betray my family! You never know how it feels to lose someone who dear to you!" he screamed back at her.

"I know it! That's why I take this path as a doctor! I'm just taking the loss differently than your stupid vengeance way!" she yelled at him with all her might. This caught Sasuke off guard and took a step backward. Sakura used the chance to escape from him and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

He was furious, really furious with the damn woman he called wife. He was working real hard that night to distract his mind off from the pink haired woman. For some reason, he didn't want to sleep because with sleep comes thinking and currently he didn't want to go through that. He desperately looking for an explanation of the unsettling emotion he felt when he saw her before. He had been waiting for the chance to execute revenge for ages and now as if Naruto's warning about not hurting her in any way wasn't enough to make him having the second thought about carrying his plot, this unsettling feeling came in second for that.

The distant sound of car engine roared just outside of his house. He peered from the opening gap of his curtain to see his so called wife finally coming home. He glanced at the clock on his phone at its three in the morning. At least she still was coming home intact.

Sighing, he forced his thought back to the scattering documents around him. He opened the city map and saw the pinpoint of the places where the victims discovered. The places were located around the busiest business district in Konoha and he still couldn't imagine where the psycho might kill the victims.

 _"But in Masuda-san's case… I think she was isolated inside something filled with water instead of drowned in sea or river."_

The murdering was most likely take place in private place, even bath tub sounds possible now. Sighing, he glanced at the victims' documents again and spread it in front of him. How did the psycho pick his victim? He was searching for the similarities the victims possibly shared. He scrutinized his eyes at the victims' photo and widened his eyes. Could it be…

His train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when he heard Sakura's fierce scream. He immediately left his seat and ran down the stairs and widened his eyes at what he saw.

* * *

 _AN: Thank you Larshapeach, ILoveSxS, Shlavecod and unnamed guest for your kind review!_

 _I had mentioned before that English wasn't my first language and grammar is my weakness. I would be thankful if somebody kindly enough to be my beta reader for this but I still haven't found one yet. But anyway, I hope you guys still enjoy the story despite my poor grammar. Happy early Christmas~_

 _Reviews, favorites and follows are love! XOXO_


	7. Chapter 7: Murderer's Eyes

**The Small Ripple**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Murderer's Eyes_**

* * *

Even though Ino was a pig, she was right sometimes. Hanging out with her friends once in a while was good as she managed to forget her anxiety about her new life as Mrs. Uchiha. Sakura didn't drink much that day because she had to be the sober one and sent Ino home. It was always like that since they tried alcohol for the first time – drunken Ino with her sober self. There was no saying how many times Ino stained Sakura's dresses with her retch.

Fortunately, Sakura managed to go home without Ino's germs on her dress but she felt was extremely thirsty. When she parked her car, she peeked through the car window to see if Sasuke still awake – frowned when she realized his light still on. She wished he'd stay in his room so she didn't have to run into him. She said her prayer inwardly and audibly said 'Amen' before she left her car.

Sakura was glad when she didn't see him downstairs. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, hungrily drank every last drop in her glass while thinking about the man she called husband. Truthfully, she didn't understand what she felt about him anymore. He was a jerk most of the time, but he could be good to her sometimes – paying attention on small detail like when she had a migraine and stopped her from seeing Kyoko's body because he deemed her mental state wasn't ready to see the body.

She started to change her mind about him, but their recent argument proven that he was indeed a total jerk. Sakura was wondering about what could she do to get herself out from her current situation and as if the situation couldn't get worse than it already was, she felt something cold pressing her throat.

Sakura widened her eyes at the contact, rolling her eyes to see a hand with long black sleeves around her.

 _This can't be happening!_ she screamed inwardly, cursing fate for trapping her in the chain of misfortune. She assured herself that it was a dream and the whole ordeal wasn't happening so she closed her eyes, waiting for herself to jerked awake on her bed.

"Listen, Miss. Don't do anything stupid or I'll slit your throat," said a masculine harsh tone to her ear.

She snapped her eyes open while her inner self screaming _'Hell no! This isn't a dream!'_. Things were never good for her ever since she met Sasuke and she believed that demon was bringing nothing but misfortune to her life. She should exorcist him when she had a chance to which she regretted at that moment.

Sakura swallowed hard, then managed to ask in a shaky voice. "W-what do you want from me?"

The man behind her said nothing as he took of her diamond earrings, still keeping the knife to her throat. So he was a burglar, not that serial rapist murderer; she sighed in relief.

 _'Are you nuts! Why are you sighing in relief? You're not safe unless you get us out from this f*cktard's hand!'_ her inner self screamed as she snapped her eyes open in realization. That was right, she had to find a way to get herself out from this burglar's grasp.

 _Sasuke_ , that was right – of all houses he could barge in he chose to enter a detective's house. Where was that demon when she needed him? Oh yeah, she prayed so she didn't have to meet him and God listened. Anyway, she had to wait for a chance to call for his help, and her golden moment came when the burglar loosened his grip on her, letting his guard down because he was busy admiring his loot.

Sakura bit his hand, pushed his hand away and kicked the burglar's ball, making sure her heels hit it. The moment when the burglar groaned in pain, she let out a shrilling scream to signaled Sasuke, but the burglar quickly lunged to her, clamped his hand over her mouth and pressed the knife back to her throat.

"You bitch!" the burglar cursed, pressing the knife harder until it drew a red line over her neck. Sakura was certain that she was a goner, closing her eyes as she ready to accept her miserable fate until a click of a gun snapped her back to reality.

Standing before her was Sasuke with a gun pointed towards her, she meant the burglar. His onyx eyes were sharp like a dagger that the knife on her throat meant nothing. She could see that Sasuke was serious about killing the burglar if necessary, but why he had to go so far to save an enemy's daughter like her?

"Let her go," he coolly said, didn't lose his composure at all.

"D-drop your gun or I'll s-slit her throat! See? I'm serious about k-killing her!" The burglar raised his knife a little to let Sasuke see a line of blood that grazed her neck, but Sasuke looked even more dangerous at this, he didn't lower his gun.

"Then I'm serious about killing you too," Sasuke said as he aimed the gun to the burglar's head.

The burglar's hand was wet with sweat, seemed to be overwhelmed with Sasuke's killing intent. However, he wasn't the only one. Sakura no longer knew which one scared her the most, the knife in the burglar's hand or Sasuke's eyes. That was a murderer's eyes and she couldn't explain why something within her hated to see that on him.

"S-stop it, Sasuke…" she croaked with an effort.

"What?" Sasuke frowned disbelievingly at her.

"D-don't kill him," she gulped, "I beg you."

"How could you beg me to not kill the man who threatened to kill you!?" Sasuke snarled, started to lose his cool.

"I d-don't want you to be a murderer, so please…d-don't," she reiterated.

Sasuke cynically chuckled. "Killing a man who _barged_ into my house doesn't make me a murderer, Sakura. I have the right to kill him now that he wounded you."

" _Nobody_ has the right to _kill anybody_!" she screamed, "Neither you have it, Sasuke!"

"Do you even realize the situation you're in? You're a hostage for God sake! And I'm trying to save you!"

"Oi…" said the burglar.

"Why do you even care! I'm your enemy's daughter anyway!"

"I'm keeping you a hostage and that was why I bound to keep you alive!"

"Oi…" said the burglar again.

"Then tell me what's the difference with my current state! I'm a hostage whether you save me or not!"

"Of course, it's different!"

"Stop ignoring me!" the burglar shouted as he tightened his grip on Sakura.

Sasuke immediately aimed to his leg and shot him there, making him fall to one knee while Sakura shrieking at the sound. Sasuke immediately lunged towards him and snatched Sakura out from the burglar's arm. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke wrestling with the burglar. The burglar slashed his knife across Sasuke's chest, making Sakura let out an audible gasp. Sasuke grabbed the burglar's wrist, making him dropping his knife in process and pounding the burglar's face when he resisted until he stopped fight Sasuke back. When Sasuke deemed the burglar had gotten enough, he rolled the burglar's body around so he could cuff the burglar's hands together.

Sakura sat there shaking while watching the whole ordeal. She couldn't bring herself to stand because her legs wouldn't support her. Sasuke reached for the nearest phone as he reported the burglary, fixing his eyes on her as he made the call.

After he hung up, he knelt beside her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sakura just nodded in respond because she couldn't mutter anything out until she noticed the cut on his chest. The doctor instinct within her granted her strength as she stood up without words to take the first aid kit.

She dragged the chair out as she beckoned him to sit the opposite of her, so he did. "Take off your shirt, Sasuke," she commanded and he obeyed with no question. She scrutinized his wound and said, "Thank God, it's only a shallow cut," as she dabbed the wound with alcohol, making him winced in pain. She was so focused to his wound that she didn't take a good look of his body until she placed bandage over it.

It was the first time ever Sakura ever saw him shirtless, close and she could feel his breath fanning her face due to their proximity. She was a surgeon and it wasn't the first time she saw a shirtless man, but her inner self was bouncing around screaming "Hell yeah!" at the sight of his chiseled chest.

Sasuke's eyes were following hers and he could smell the sweet scent of her perfume. He couldn't think straight the moment her soft fingers touching his chest while tending his wound. Ever since he lost his family, his heart was void of emotion and his world was made of calm water that stayed the same no matter what happened until Sakura entered his life.

He knew that she lost her mother in middle school while he was looking for the information about her father and only today he found out that it was the reason she became a doctor. Only then he realized that he was the same with her. Both Sakura and him had lost someone dear to them yet they chose to live different ways to channel their loss; she aimed to save more people while he aimed for revenge.

She craned her head to him and that was the moment when their eyes locked to one another. He diverted his gaze only to have it fell on the small cut on the corner of her lips. His hand instinctively moved to wipe the blood from it and without him realizing, he was rubbing his thumb on her lower lip.

None of them said a word as Sasuke's mind taking a dangerous turn. He brushed the thought off and said, "Go to your room and rest. They are going to come here soon to pick up the burglar."

"Are you sure you're okay? You need rest more than I do."

"Go rest," he simply replied.

Sakura glanced at his face, then to his wound. She'd never imagine that he would try to save her, as far as injuring himself in the process. She didn't know what was possessing her when she leaned forward and brushed her lips to his, muttering "Thanks" when their lips still touching. But before she could pull away, his hand went to the back of her head and buried his fingers among her soft locks. He brought her lips to his and shared the most passionate kiss she ever experienced.

Lost in Sakura's intoxicated taste, Sasuke was begging for more as he rubbed his tongue on her lips, begging for entrance. Sakura granted the permission almost immediately and he took the chance to explore her without giving her the chance to take over. He pulled away to regained his breath while looking at her swollen lips. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but he went back to kiss her senseless.

Sakura was moaning to his kiss and his idle hand moved to her shoulder then slid to her bare back. He wanted to feel every inch of her and getting annoyed by her clothes. His hands were everywhere around her body, so did her hands on his body. They were both moaning as they yearned for more.

"Hey."

Sasuke grabbed his gun and pointed it towards the burglar who had regained his consciousness. The burglar winced because of the wound Sasuke made on his right leg. Sakura widened her eyes, face flushed in embarrassment upon the realization that they weren't in the room alone.

"I don't mean to interrupt your…moment, but can you wait at least until I get jailed or something? It's painful to looking at your making out session when I don't have someone. Also, can you bandage my wound, first? It's hurt, you know?" he innocently asked.

"For someone who dared to barge in my house, you're asking too much," Sasuke snarled as he released the safety lock on his gun.

"Sasuke, stop it!" Sakura screamed as she took the first aid kit box and approached the burglar, immediately tending his wound. Sakura was glad that Sasuke managed to avoid injuring the burglar too deep, but still enough to paralyze him for a while.

By the time Sakura finished tending the burglar's injury, the polices came and picked up the burglar. When the burglar walked passed Sakura, he asked the police who supported him to stop, turning his head to her and said, "Look, Miss. I'm…sorry for what I've done. I don't have any money so when I saw a woman like you entering a grand house, I couldn't help but tempted by the chance of gaining some money. But I want to say…thank you, for tending my injury and…saving me from your husband."

Sakura wasn't sure to how she should react to that. The burglar who just threatened to kill her just said sorry; not even the girls who bullied her back in senior high for not having a mother apologized to what they had done to her. The burglar's purple eyes were showing sincerity; he really meant his apology and all of the sudden, Sakura didn't fear him anymore. She nodded in respond as the burglar motioned the police to continue, but when the burglar stepped into the police car, Sakura asked him.

"What's your name?"

The burglar widened his eyes in question, but after giving some thought, he replied her with a smirk, "Suigetsu," and the police shut the door, driving the car all the way to the police station.

* * *

Sasuke was still wondering in the hospital to collect more information about Kyoko, but despite getting answers, he ended up charming the nurses and she had to listened to how charming her husband was during lunch break. Her inner self was proud and happy, often urged her to scream, "Hell yeah! He's my husband!" in triumph, but that wouldn't happen in million years.

Especially since they weren't talking the past three days. She couldn't stare at him for more than a second without getting blush, which was the reason she avoided him. Not a word nor a glance shared ever since the incident and their 'little' session. If that burglar named Suigetsu didn't interrupt them, maybe they would do more than making out.

 _'What's wrong with it? You're legally married to him anyway!'_ screamed her inner self. How she wished she didn't meet him the way they did. If she didn't marry him because their certain circumstances, she would be the happiest woman in the world because honestly, he was her type. But what was possessing her the moment she kissed him? She was the one who initiate the kiss and he responded her; he actually returned the kiss and she _liked_ it! Sakura was so lost in her thought that she jolted upright when a hand patted her shoulder.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you, Haruno-san," said a masculine voice behind her. She turned around and smiled at the handsome looking young man and politely smiled at him.

"Oh, Chijiwa-san! How's your mother doing?" she asked.

Kou Chijiwa was the son of her patient. His mother suffered breast cancer and Sakura was in charge to performed the surgery last month. They managed to discover the cancer on its early stage so she managed to remove them before it spread. Kou always accompanied his mother while she was doing the check-ups and that was how Sakura acquainted with him.

"She's doing well, all thanks to you, Haruno-san," Kou responded with a bow.

"Pleasure is mine," she replied him with the same gesture. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Chijiwa-san? Are you bringing your mother again?"

"I just want to thank you for your help, so…" He handed her a box of cheesecake. "I don't know if you like it or not, but I heard they're very delicious so I hope you like it."

"Thank you so much, Chijiwa-san!" Sakura said as she happily accepted the gift.

Kou was about to say something when Sakura heard somebody called her from the window on the second level. "Sakura! I've been trying to call you and you didn't pick up!"

Sakura turned her head and saw Ino's furrowing her eyebrows. "Sorry but no sorry, Ino! What is it?"

"Yakushi-san wants to see you and ask you to come to his office!" Ino responded.

Sakura didn't fond of the idea of meeting Kabuto Yakushi – the top surgeon in her hospital, also her senior. He had this friendly smile and well-mannered attitude and he was well-respected by anyone but there was something about him she didn't like. She sighed as she shifted her eyes back to Kou and said, "Well, you heard her, Chijiwa-san. Thank you so much for your generous gift but I have to go."

Kou didn't answer her, instead was locking his gaze to the window where Ino was so she called him again. "Uhm, Chijiwa-san?"

"Uhh, yeah, okay Haruno-san," he quickly responded before excusing himself with a bow.

Sakura turned her heels to go to Kabuto's place, thinking about eating the cheesecake in front of Ino because the blonde woman despised the idea of eating so much sugar. It tortured Ino, that was why Sakura loved it. She smirked at the thought as she tapped her card to open the door to Kabuto's office.

Little did she know, a pair of eyes were watching her from the shadow.

* * *

 _AN: I'm really sorry for postponing the update for a while. But I hope you like this chapter~ =D_

 _Thank you **slasher.27x, Rima, Larshapeach, Krystal, BlankMc, animegurl929, kawaii-cherri** and **1 unnamed guest** for your kind review! I truly appreciate it. =D_


	8. Chapter 8: Life

**The Small Ripple**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Life_**

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door to Dr. Kabuto Yakushi's room and opened it when he responded. Kabuto's hair was naturally ash-grey coloured hair and he tied it into a ponytail. He was looking at her through his black-rimmed circular glasses as he put down his document, amiably smiled at her.

"Do you need me, Yakushi-san?" asked Sakura.

"Ah, Haruno-san. Please sit down," he responded as he pointed at the vacant chair across him.

Sakura did as he told her to and observed his room. Kabuto's room was plain and he did nothing to decorate his working room like the other doctors did. It was completely vacant; he didn't even place his family photo, award, certificate or anything alike in his room. If he left the room, then he needed to carry nothing to leave any traces of him.

"So, what is this about, Kabuto-san?" she asked.

Kabuto took a folder and handed it to her. "Do you still remember Yumi Yasuchika?"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror at the mention of the name. "Y-yeah, I still remember her." Of course, she wouldn't forget about a ten-year-old patient who suffered a stadium four brain cancer. Sakura had checked up on the little girl before and the risk to perform surgery on the little girl was too big. The little girl only had twenty percent chance of living.

Kabuto closed his eyes and nodded knowingly at her. "They decided to do the surgery."

"But, Yakushi-san—"

"They decided to gamble on the twenty percent. The family has prepared themselves for the worst." Kabuto sighed, then continued, "You're going to assist me and we're going to perform the surgery for tomorrow. Are you willing to do it?"

Sakura would always take the chance of saving somebody's life, but it was hard for her to do a surgery with low successful rate. She knew the risk of her job, but she hated to see somebody died before her.

"Haruno-san?"

Suddenly, Tsunade's word were flowing into her mind. They were a doctor but they weren't the one to hold the authority to determine somebody's life. If the patient was to live longer then they'd live after the surgery. No matter how professional they were, they weren't a guardian angel nor god of death.

Sakura vaguely nodded and said, "I'll do it, Yakushi-san. But… can I see her?"

Kabuto faintly smiled and said, "Go ahead."

* * *

Sakura went to the room 508 and subtly knocked the door. A faint reply asked her to come in and so she did. Inside the room was Yumi with her parent. The parent greeted Sakura and was talking about how their daughter was doing lately. Sakura watched Yumi all the while she talked with her parent. Yumi was bald due to the chemotherapy she went through. On the table to her side was a professional camera Yumi always brought every time she stayed in the hospital.

Yumi was dreaming to become a professional photographer and whether she'd achieve her dream or not would depend on the surgery result tomorrow.

When Sakura asked for a time to talk with Yumi, her parent allowed her to and leave the room. Sakura pulled a chair to Yumi's side and sat on it.

"Hello, Yumi-chan."

"Hello, Haruno-sensei," Yumi weakly greeted back. She didn't look directly to Sakura because her sight had been disrupted by the brain cancer.

"I see you're still passionate about photography, Yumi-chan," Sakura said.

"Yes, Haruno-san. I really want to become a professional photographer in the future."

Sakura clutched her chest at her statement. It must be painful for Yumi to had her eyes like this when she was dreaming to become a professional photographer.

"So, what kind of photos you love to take?" Sakura asked.

Yumi smiled and said, "Everything. But I love nature the most," she then cocked her head a little to her side, "Can you help me take the album in that drawer. I want you to look at my portfolio."

"Of course," Sakura said as she took an ivory coloured photo album. Widening her eyes, Sakura couldn't believe that the photos were taken by a ten-year-old girl. They weren't just mere photos. Every each of them held a deep story within it. The doves that were kissing each other, a butterfly that emerged from its cocoon, a mother monkey that held a giant cover to protect her and her baby from the rain.

Yumi took the picture at the right moment. With the right lighting and exposure, the photos were telling her stories instead of just being still objects.

"I'm still learning, so… it might not be good," Yumi said.

"What are you saying, Yumi? This is too good. I'm lost for words… It's unbelievable that a young girl like you could take such wonderful shots. They're amazing!" Sakura said and she meant every words. "My friend Ino always makes me taking her pictures and I have to do two hundred times until she satisfied with _one_ of them."

Yumi giggled and said, "You're really funny, Haruno-san…"

"I decided to make you the photographer of my pre-wedding shoot," Sakura jokingly said. But that wouldn't be possible now that she was marrying Sasuke, right?

"I'm very certain that you're going to be a beautiful bride when the time comes, Haruno-san," Yumi said.

"Thank you, Yumi-chan," she bitterly said as she flipped the photos until her eyes fell to one. It was a photo of cherry blossom trees in the lakeside. The flower petals fell on the water surface and there were ripples on the water. Something about the photo captivated her and she didn't know why.

"This is beautiful…" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Which one is it?"

"The cherry blossom on the lakeside," Sakura said, "It's so beautiful. What's the story behind it?"

"Oh, that one? I just found it fascinating that something small like the cherry blossom's petals could create ripples on the lake surface. It's like no matter how small you are, you can still create the resonance that affects your surroundings," Yumi said.

The little girl's words stirred something within Sakura. She was wondering how could a girl as young as Yumi shown a wisdom the children around her age never shown.

"Can you take that photo for me, Haruno-san?"

"Oh, no I can't take it, Yumi-san. This is your portfolio so I—"

"It's okay. I want you to take it since its cherry blossom, like your name. It suits you so well, Haruno-san," Yumi said.

Sakura smiled as she glanced at the photo and said, "Thank you so much for such a wonderful gift, Yumi-chan. I'll treasure this."

"You're welcome, Haruno-san. Can you use the camera and take a picture with me?"

"Of course!" Sakura giggled as she took Yumi's camera and take selfies with Yumi.

After that, she let Yumi rest and left her room with the determination to save the girl. She couldn't let a girl with a bright future like Yumi die. Her future to become a professional photographer lied in her hand and she wanted to make it come true.

* * *

Sakura was praying the whole night so she could save Yumi's life through the surgery. She placed her hand on top of Yumi's chest while watching the girl's body heaved up and down in breathing.

 _You're going to live, Yumi-chan…_

The nurse had finished shaving Yumi's hair and it pained Sakura to see Yumi without her crown. But the young girl still looked beautiful nonetheless. Sakura the closed her eyes and opened it again to keep her mind focused on the surgery that began under Kabuto's command.

Kabuto's hands were moving in smooth movements when he removed the deadly cell off from Yumi's brain that it amazed Sakura. An hour later, Sakura replaced him and steadily removed the cell. Every piece she removed from Yumi's brain, Sakura felt like she was prolonging Yumi's life.

"Haruno-san, we're going to partially leave the cell," Kabuto said.

"B-but…"

"No but, Haruno-san. I'm in charge here and taking that part would be too risky," Kabuto cut her.

Sakura just nodded and moved her eyes back to the monitor to continue her work. However, she noticed something wrong in the monitor. There was a tumour that grew in an inoperable area and it started spreading fast.

She almost couldn't hear her own words when she alerted Kabuto about it. The grey-haired man quickly took her place and everything went so fast. The surgery team was working fast to stop the cell from spreading but it was futile.

"Yumi! Stay with me! Please! You want to be a photographer, right? You have to stay with me!" Sakura said, almost screaming.

She then glanced at Yumi and felt her mouth dry when she saw a tear rolling from Yumi's left eye. The EKG monitor was screaming its long beep, telling Sakura something that defied her hope.

Yumi was dead.

And she could do nothing to save her.

"Time of death… 10.12AM."

The surgery team fell into a deafening silence as Kabuto announced the bad news. Sakura wished the whole thing unreal; she wished that she was going to wake up from this nightmare to another successful surgery. But she didn't.

 _"People's lives are never us to decide, Sakura. No matter how hard we've tried, we couldn't save everyone."_

Sakura always knew that but people's death still affected her nonetheless.

Her expression remained deadpanned as she accompanied Kabuto to deliver the news to Yumi's parents, watching how her mother broke into accepting tears while her father beside her, bowing to both Sakura and Kabuto for 'trying their best' before breaking into tears as well. Yumi's little sister was too little to understand the whole ordeal, innocently glanced at her mother while asking what was happening to her big sister.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She was running straight to the emergency exit, slamming the door open and screamed to her heart content. Her legs were too weak to prop herself that she let herself slid against the wall.

Yumi was no longer in this world.

And she could no longer become the photographer she always dreamt of.

* * *

Sasuke resumed his investigation by questioning Kyoko's friends that were last seen with her. He found out that Kyoko joined _gokon_ a week ago. However, they came in a large group so they couldn't make out with who Kyoko spoke to throughout the time.

He was leaving the office when he saw a glimpse of pink running past him. His eyes were following the woman he identified as his wife and saw her pushed the emergency exit door open. Suddenly, he heard a woman's scream from the hall and saw a woman breaking into tears with her husband holding her. A doctor, still wearing his scrubs was kneeling while trying to console a little girl.

Putting two and two together, he immediately knew the reason she was crying. Sighing, Sasuke turned his feet to continue his investigation. It was the risk of her profession and she should be ready for it so he didn't see the reason she had to cry.

However, Sasuke's feet magically brought him to the emergency exit. His hand was hovering the door handle, stopping in the middle of the air when he recalled her happily talking to a man yesterday. He had mentioned that they were free to go on with their private lives but he still couldn't stand the sight.

He was about to leave the door again when the sound of her whimper stopped him on his track. Sasuke was glancing at the door for the longest time before pushing the door open and saw the daughter of his enemy huddling her knees close to her chest and wept.

Sighing, he sat beside her and it took Sakura a minute to notice his presence. Her emerald eyes shone with tears. From her red-rimmed eyes, he could see how shocked she was to see him there. Sakura wasn't even crying in front of him when he forced her into this marriage, but she did when Kyoko Masuda died, and this was only the second time he saw her cried.

Sakura had this strong woman vibe because she was mentally and physically strong. He had lost count to the number of glass he had to replace because she always broke one when she slammed the door close behind her whenever she was mad.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" she coldly asked.

He didn't answer.

"If you have no business here then do me a favour by leaving me alone," she said again. "Your stupid face only worsens my day."

"What's the disease?" Sasuke asked, ignoring her last remark about him. He was more and so knew what was going on so he jumped straight to the point.

He didn't hear her answer for a moment so he assumed that she might be taken aback by his question.

"Brain cancer. Stadium four," she briefly answered.

"Hn," he said in a tone that encouraged her to continue.

"She was dreaming to become a photographer and I… couldn't make that dream come true." Sakura almost stopped in the middle of her sentence, as if it took all of her might to continue. She eventually did, however, another fresh round of tears rolled on her cheeks.

Sasuke still couldn't bring himself to feel what she felt but it was annoying to see her crying like this. Should he say he was sorry to hear that? But he wasn't the type that sweet-coated his words.

"That's the risk of your job. You should learn to accept it," he coolly said.

Sakura let out an incredulous chuckle. "You're indeed a demon. How many people you killed before?"

"Many. I've lost count," he stoically said. He never felt anything when he took someone's life because it was his duty. Kill them if they fought back — it was the order and he'd gladly follow that to clean this already sickening world.

"Don't you feel anything?" she asked.

"I don't," he answered, "It served them right. They should know the risk of playing with someone's life to begin with."

"Said the demon who kills without mercy," Sakura sarcastically said. "What if people come to you to avenge their death?"

"Kill them. If I die, then so be it. That's the risk of my job," he said.

Silence fell between them. He could feel Sakura's eyes observing him but he didn't care to cock his head to see her.

"Aren't you… afraid? To face death…"

Sasuke didn't answer. He had been in dying state several times and every time he did, he was thinking about the day he could avenge for brother's death and that determination was what kept him alive until today.

"She's just a little girl… with a big dream," Sakura said with a shaky voice. "…unlike those bad people you killed. She never harms people…" She then stared at her hands. "I'm dedicating my life to save people and I still… couldn't do that.

"What was wrong? We're doing the diagnosis thoroughly yesterday and we didn't see a tumour in that part. How do we miss that?" Sakura guiltily said as she clenched her fists.

It never occurred to Sasuke before how they were ironically had a different way to see life. He was living to kill while she was living to heal. He saw people lives meaningless while she treasured them as if they were her own.

"I just want her to live her life the fullest…" Sakura added.

Her words triggered something that had been buried deep inside him. Suddenly Itachi's face during his last moment popped into his mind. The long-haired man was in his bloodied state, faintly smile at Sasuke and poked his head with his forefinger.

 _"Live your life the fullest, Sasuke…"_

Those were Itachi's last words to him.

He knew all this time that Itachi never wished him to avenge his death but he still did because his hatred was much more than what he could contain. The woman beside him was his way to exact his revenge but he could no longer see her that way.

Why?

Sasuke glanced at her then did something he never expected. He slowly reached for her hand and firmly grabbed it. Sakura was blinking in surprise when he did, staring at him as if she was asking a question but he remained silent.

Comforting words were the last thing he could give to her because he wasn't a man of words but he felt like he wanted to do something to stop her from crying, which she eventually did.

Sakura then wiped the last drop of her tears and stood up, straightening her scrub so he followed. But when he was about to leave her, he felt her tugging his sleeve so he turned around to see her glassy emerald orb staring at him — full of gratitude.

"Uhm… t-thank you, Sasuke… for…" She didn't continue, but he knew what she meant.

"Hn," was his simple answer but he couldn't help but stare back at her eyes.

Like two magnets that were pulling one to another, Sasuke felt his body moving closer to Sakura and so did she. His hand moved to her left cheek and his other hand moved around her waist, then the next thing he knew, their lips were crashing to each other. He began with a soft comforting kiss but the intensity grew that pushed her to the wall to get a better access.

Sasuke never understood the reason he felt like the way he did to her. She was the daughter of his enemy and he should make her suffer as the consequence of her father's deed in the past.

But he couldn't.

Instead he found pleasure in their kisses. Every time he placed his lips on her, it felt like it was the first time and he never got enough of her lips. His pride forbade him to go further, his brain told him that he shouldn't do this, but his body and heart screamed the otherwise.

Why?

Before he could find the answer, he had to stop their kisses when the door slammed open, revealing Naruto's dumb face along a blonde-haired female doctor behind it. They had stopped kissing but it was already too late for them to release their hold from one another.

The two blondes were mischievously grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly the blonde haired woman took a photo of them with her cell phone and he could hear Sakura cursed under her breath.

"I'm very sorry for the interruption, teme," Naruto mockingly said.

"I was looking for you to console you but I think it has been taken care of," the blonde haired woman said, referring to Sakura.

"W-wait! Ino pig! What are you going to do with that picture?" Sakura screamed as she pushed him off her.

"Spreading it, of course. Don't worry about us and continue where you left. Bye!" the woman named Ino replied.

Before Sakura could reach for the door, Naruto pulled the door close. Sakura slammed the door open and he could hear the two were running away with Naruto saying "Don't forget to send the picture to me," from afar.

"Ino! Delete that picture now!" Sakura screamed as she chased the two.

Not long after that, he received the said picture from Naruto saying that he had sent them to Kakashi and Shikamaru; and that promptly escalated Naruto's name to the number one person he had to kill.

* * *

 _AN: I'm really sorry for postponing the update for a while. The surgery part is the biggest problem in this story because I'm oblivious to medical term and describing the surgical procedure would be very graphic so I decided to take it out. Forgive me if I'm making any mistake with the surgical procedure._


	9. Chapter 9: Beautiful Heart

**The Small Ripple**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: Beautiful Heart_**

* * *

Yumi's parents were holding their daughter's wake in their house. Her classmates came, burst into tears along with their teachers. Sakura always knew that Yumi was a good girl and seeing how people around her reacted to her death proved her right.

She couldn't stop staring at Yumi's sunny smile on the photo that was surrounded by the white chrysanthemums. It was the photo when Yumi was still healthy, looking proud with her beloved camera.

What kind of life she'd have now if the cancer never beat her, she wondered.

All the time the monk chanting the pray, Sakura kept wondering what was wrong about the diagnose. She always aimed to be the doctor that could save every each of her patient but every time she failed, Sakura felt like she was swallowed by the black hole known as guiltiness.

After the ceremony, Sakura approached her parents, bowing deeply at them and said, "I'm really sorry for your loss. I wish I can do better but…"

Yumi's mother shook her head, her eyes looked puffy and tired but still tried to express her gratitude. "I'm very thankful for you, Haruno-sensei. Especially since you've visited her the day before the surgery," she lightly chuckled, "She didn't stop talking about you after that."

Sakura blinked. "She did?"

"Yes, in fact…" Yumi's mother left her for a moment to take her bag, opening it and took out a sky-blue coloured envelope. "She told me to give this to you."

Sakura glanced at the envelope, then to Yumi's mother. "She…"

Yumi's mother nodded. "She… knew. She had seen this coming…" Tears were welling on her eyes. "That girl was always ready to accept her fate but as a parent, I—" Yumi's mother couldn't hold it back anymore as she burst into tears. Sakura quickly approached her to support the woman, bringing her to the nearest chair.

When her mother died, Sakura always wished that it'd be best if she left the world before her. But how could she happy if she saw her mother in Yumi's mother situation now.

Sakura excused herself after the ceremony ended and trudging on the road side. She only walked where her legs brought him, not caring about the direction because her mind was full of the other method to save Yumi.

What was that she didn't do and what was that she shouldn't do?

She felt someone watching him and deprived of her ability to say anything when she saw Sasuke on the car wearing his black suit, driving it slowly to match her phase. Why did he have to wear that goddamn suit at a time like this? He looked to good that his inner self screaming in pleasure.

It was when she realized that he might be going to Yumi's house as well without her knowing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Get in," was his short answer.

"No need to."

"I suggest you to get in the car or you're going to fall in ten steps," Sasuke said.

Her fists balled in her anger. She glared at Sasuke and shouted, "Can you just leave me alone just like the way you did a month ago? Why are you being so nosy late—" Sakura couldn't finish her words when she stepped on something hard and fell flat to her arse, right on her tenth steps.

Sasuke amusedly smirked at her as he got off from the car, pulling her up with him.

"You've been warned."

"Stop playing smart with me, detective!"

"I am a detective," he flatly answered as he helped her up.

The heel of her shoe was broken so Sakura didn't have any choice but to get into his car. When she climbed into her seat, she raised an eyebrow when she saw a shopping bag placed on her seat. She checked what was inside it and widened her eyes when she pulled out her flat shoes.

"Change your shoes into that," he commanded.

"B-but, how—"

"You always packed your flat shoes whenever you wore the one you're wearing now," he said as he drove the car away.

Sakura scrunched up her nose. "What are you? Stalker?"

"I'm paying attention to detail."

"Still doesn't give you the right to spy on me," she said as she changed her shoes. Sasuke didn't say anything afterwards so Sakura checked on her phone to see if there were any call from the hospital.

She told Kabuto that she'd come after attending Yumi's wake but the white-haired doctor told her to just take a day off. It had been a while since she took a leave but truthfully, she didn't know how to spend her leave.

"Lunch?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura widened her eyes and stared at him disbelievingly, deprived of her capability to say anything. Sasuke seemed to take her silence as a positive answer because he drove the opposite way to their home.

She never expected him to bring her to a tonkatsu restaurant. Judging from the way the owner said, "Do you want the usual, Uchiha-san?" it seemed like Sasuke was a regular in this restaurant. The place was small but had a thick oriental feeling on it.

Sakura didn't feel hungry and just asked the owner to give her the thing Sasuke ordered. However, when they set the foods on their table, the smell roused Sakura's appetite. What surprised her the most was two bowls of fresh tomatoes before her. She knew that they served the menu with salad but she didn't expect them to serve so many tomatoes.

"Uhm… Why are you giving me so many tomatoes?" she asked the waiter.

"You asked for the same food as Uchiha-san, right? He usually ordered extra tomatoes so we thought you want that as well."

She raised both eyebrows and glanced at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he took his tomatoes with his chopsticks.

"Never know that you're a tomato person," she said.

"Hn."

Sakura chuckled to herself and began eating her food. She never cared about knowing what he liked and disliked but some part of her felt glad to know that he still had this ordinary side because Sakura thought him as a devil the whole time.

The restaurant immediately made it to her top ten favourites because the tonkatsu they served had a nice crisp when she bit the outer skin and juicy tender meat inside. The meal felt nice because it had been a while since she ate proper foods with all the commotions around her.

Sakura stopped eating when she noticed he hadn't touched his meal and had his eyes on her.

"What is it?" she asked.

He didn't say anything and began with his food but Sakura started to understand his language.

"It's really delicious. I like it," she said.

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes when she realized that he actually _asking_ her that. Couldn't he just say it?

After the lunch, they stopped on a park when they were on their way to the parking lot. Sakura sat on the swing while Sasuke leant on the pole.

"Are you a regular visitor in that restaurant?" she asked.

"Once a week minimum," he said. "Naruto usually dragged me to Ichiraku or other ramen places, so I came here when I need some rice."

She could totally imagine Naruto dragging Sasuke everywhere, even though she was surprised that they had been friends for the longest time because they had opposite traits, just like the sun to the moon.

"I heard from Naruto that you knew each other for eleven years. Is it true?"

"Hn. Met him right away after I finished my high school."

She blinked. "W-wait, eighteen plus eleven means… You're twenty-nine?"

"Hn."

She thought he was a lot older than that because she was told that he was the superintendent of Konoha's police and that wasn't an easy position to get at such a young age. What would people say when they learn that she didn't even know her husband's age? But it wasn't like it matter because they were basically bonded by an official paper and fake wedding rings. It surprised her that Sasuke decided to wear it recently.

"That's still a young age, considering you're a superintendent now," she said as she set her empty bowl down.

"You have quite a reputation as a surgeon yourself," he said.

"I was known as a successful young surgeon because several complicated surgeries I handled," she said, "But it doesn't mean that there were no patients that died in my surgery." Sakura felt the content of her stomach churned when Yumi's smiling face crossed her face. It was hard for her to get over the fact that she failed Yumi, even though she was nothing more than Kabuto's assistant.

She felt Sasuke's eyes on her, staring at her intently as if he was asking her to continue.

"Yumi… she was my youngest patient so far and I really want to save her life. I told her that I want her to shoot my pre-wedding photos," she chuckled, "even though I know that it's not possible now."

Sasuke didn't say anything nor his face expressed anything, but she felt that he was waiting for her to continue.

"I swore to myself that I'd save more people when my mother died and I'm still failed to do it." Her voice was shaking at this point, tears cascading from her eyes and more dropped when she closed it.

"That's what you thought," he said.

"W-what?" she asked as she wiped her tears.

"You're the one who thought you don't save her, but did the girl think the same thing as you do?" he flatly asked.

"I c-can't ask her that now, can I?" she bitterly responded.

He pointed at her bag. "I saw her mother gave you a letter. Did you read it?"

 _Is he a stalker?_

His occupation as a detective suit really suited him. How did he observe people like a shadow? But she still decided to take the letter from her bag. Inside the envelope was photo she took with Yumi a day before the little girl's surgery along with a pink paper. She faintly smiled at the photo before opening the letter.

 _Dear Haruno-sensei,_

 _By the time you read this letter, I'm no longer in this world. However, I'm very grateful for our last encounter._

 _The photo I gave you is my favourite. I always want to be that small petal that could create the ripple on the water, becoming the person who could touch the people around me._

 _The moment before you enter the room, I was hopeless. I don't even want to go through the surgery and wish that I could just die right at that moment. But Haruno-sensei, you turned out to be that flower petal for me._

 _You gave me hope and once again I realized how beautiful my passion is from the way you admire my photos. I'm not regretting everything now._

 _I might not be able to see the beauty of the world but I'm glad I got to see the beauty of your heart._

 _Thank you so much for saving me, Haruno-sensei._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Yumi Yasuchika_

By the time Sakura finished reading the letter, her face had been drenched with her tears. She was holding the letter to her chest. Yumi's words gave her courage to move on and washed her heart from guiltiness. Wasn't it ironic to be the doctor that was saved by her own patient?

A light squeeze on her shoulder startled her, she looked up to see Sasuke who was now rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. She placed her hand on top of his and he accepted her hand. Sasuke's expression remained deadpanned but she now knew that he wasn't as bad as she thought after all.

"Thank you, Sasuke…"

"Hn."

* * *

Naruto was keeping his promise by periodically told her how her father was doing. He even stealthily sent the letter she wrote to her father without Sasuke's knowing, along with a box of his favourite red-bean bun. Naruto told her that her father was ecstatic when he received it but still she hoped that everything would turn normal.

Sasuke turned out wasn't that bad after all and Sakura wished he could just forgive her father then put everything in the past.

Everything would be perfect if he did.

Sighing, she left her room, climbing down the stairs and smiled when she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch. Things were changing little by little and Sasuke didn't act like she wasn't there anymore. He sent her to the hospital and fetched her home every day, having dinner together, either them cooking, ordering take away, or going to the restaurant.

 _You fell for him, hell yeah!_

Something hot was creeping on her face that she slapped both of her cheeks to diminished what was her inner self saying.

 _I didn't fall for him!_

 _I felt that butterflies fluttering on your stomach whenever you saw him! Just admit it, shannaro!_

"What are you doing?"

She glanced at Sasuke who observed her like she was a lunatic patient.

"N-no, nothing."

"I'll drop you in the psychiatric ward with pleasure," he flatly said.

"I'll drop you in hell if you did, Sasuke," she retorted.

She knew it; she couldn't fall for this demon no matter what. At least not until he sorted things between him and her father… Because deep inside, Sakura couldn't deny that she loved the way he kissed her in the emergency stairs.

Sakura sensed a pure lust the first time he did, but the second one was much more than that. She could feel that he expressed security, the warmth, and the assurance when he did that she wished she could have more of it.

There was no way she asked for one, wasn't she?

Later that day, Sakura had to stay an overtime because she had several emergency patients so she told Sasuke that she'd take a cab to go home. The polices had revoked their security in the hospital after two weeks so she didn't see many polices lingered but truthfully, a part of her was scared that the psycho man would set his target on one of either the female doctors or the nurses.

Sakura promised to meet Ino in the small pub in the area so she took the shortcut by going to the small road next to the station. Sakura frowned when she noticed the light street was off along the street, making the situation seemed to be creepier than ever. She was having this overactive imagination where a rapist might be jumping on her any time now.

However, a muffled voice alerted her.

Sakura saw two people's shadows and it was clear that the other person was struggling to be free.

"Somebody help!"

The moment she realized that it was Ino, Sakura was losing her capability to think straight. She lurched towards the man, wrapping her arms around the big man's waist and shouted _"Shannaro!"_ as she performed a bridge to get the man off from Ino.

"S-Sakura!"

"Ino! Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she checked how miserable Ino's condition was. Her hair was a mess and no longer in her usual ponytail, but what raged her the most was her clothes were torn apart. The image of Kyoko's body, cold in the mortuary replaced by Ino's face and Sakura felt her rage mounting to the point she saw red.

"Sakura! Look out!"

It was hard for her to see her surroundings with little light but Sakura managed to avoid the attack and jabbed his stomach, giving her a little time to topple the man down. Cracking his elbow, her attack created a sickening crack sound from it. The man grunted in pain but it seemed like he was sturdier than what she thought.

"Ino! Run and call the police!"

"B-but—"

"No but, Ino! Just do it!" she shouted.

The attacker tried to block Ino from running but Sakura grabbed the nearest trash can and threw it at him. His attention was now full on her.

"Are you that serial killer?" she asked.

The six-feet tall man didn't have a buff body, looking almost like an ordinary man, but he wore a robber mask so Sakura couldn't tell how he looked like but he seemed to be cool with her question. As if, he was admitting that he was the one.

"I'm asking you a question, _shannaro_!" she screamed.

But the man remained silent. Every step he took closer to her, Sakura walked further to keep her distance. She knew that this man mastered taekwondo from his move. Even though she was a black belt in karate, Sakura reminded herself that this man had mercilessly killed four women and she wasn't an exception if she wasn't careful.

"You better surrender yourself to the police now!" she said, "The polices are coming and you won't be able to escape."

It was dark, but the way the man observing her sent shivers down to her spine. The police sirens were echoing throughout the area, washing away her fear because the help was coming. The man scoffed and tried to run away but Sakura wouldn't let him.

"Oh, no you don't—"

Before she could finish, the man threw the garbage can she threw at him before and blocked her way. When Sakura regained her composure, the man vanished in the dark of the night. Ino ran to her side, wearing one of the police's jacket and asking her the question she couldn't comprehend at the moment.

Glancing at her hands, only at that moment, she realized how her body was shaking throughout the commotion. But that wasn't the only thing she realized.

Because she was holding the evidence that might lead her to who the murderer was…

* * *

 _AN: I'm very sorry for the postponed update. Honestly, this is my first shot writing mystery / thriller so I have to be really in the mood for this to continue._

 _Thank you **Larshapeach, jrenamae1, BlankMc, Lioness Of the fire, slasher.27x** , and **.sushi** for your kind review! =D Happy early Christmas everyone!_


	10. Chapter 10: The Deep & Calm Water

**The Small Ripple**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: The Deep & Calm Water_**

* * *

Sasuke's serene night was turned upside down when Naruto called him, informing that Sakura was attacked by a rapist — possibly the serial murderer he was after. Sasuke drove his car as fast as he could to the office, crossing the red lights and arbitrarily parked his car in front of the station.

The knowledge of Sakura doing alright didn't ease him any bit, not even the fact that they finally had a victim that survived the attack, a witness that could give him a lead to the psychopath.

Slamming the door open, all the eyes laid on him. Sasuke could see the blonde woman from afar, sitting in Naruto's cubicle while holding the black haired man — probably her lover. Naruto immediately approached him and said, "I've brought Sakura to your office."

That was all he needed to know for now.

Sasuke nodded in response and opened the door to his office to see Sakura blankly stared at the floor, fiddling with her fingers. Her mind didn't seem to be here because Sakura didn't even notice him coming.

"Sakura."

Sakura lifted her face to face him. Her eyes were dull; she was neither cried nor she scared after what had happened. Naruto informed him that based on Ino's story, Sakura was facing the suspect bare-handed. He shook his head disbelievingly when he heard it, couldn't believe how reckless she was.

"Sasuke…" she weakly said.

Should he ask her if she was doing okay even though it was clear that she wasn't okay?

"Six-feet…"

He frowned at her sudden statement.

"The man was six-feet tall, not really an experienced fighter but he knows taekwondo," she said. "He's lean like you but he's wearing robber mask so I couldn't make out how he looks like. That's all I know."

"Sakura…"

"I was on my way to see Ino in the pub. I can reach the pub faster through that road and that's how I saw him strangling Ino. He was about to…" Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around her body. "He was about to…"

He crouched in front of her, holding her hands and said, "That's enough for now, Sakura. Calm yourself first. You can save the testimony for later."

"He still lingers out there, Sasuke!" she snapped, taking her hands back while gritting her teeth. "He's after Ino… and I didn't walk pass that road, Ino will… Ino will…" Sakura raised her shaking hands and buried her face in it.

Sasuke didn't understand why Sakura never cried for herself. She didn't cry when he forced her into this wedding; she didn't even cry when he treated her like she wasn't there. But he saw her crying numerous times for her friends, also the patient she only knew for a brief moment.

Every time she did, she always stirred something inside him. His world was always nothing but a deep and calm water. But every tear she shed, it was a drop that caused a small ripple, slowly spreading until it touched every corner of him. The more she shed, the more she touched his inner world.

And why was she of all women able to affect him this way?

He didn't know what was possessing him when he pulled her into his embrace, stroking her shaking back.

"Yamanaka is safe now," he said. "You saved Yamanaka and she's the first victim to be out from his grasp alive." Sakura whimpered under his embrace, clutching his shirt tighter. "That's enough about Yamanaka. How about you?"

"I'm scared, Sasuke…" she sobbed. "I can feel that he has no hesitation if he has to kill me on the spot… It was dark, but the way he looked at me was wild… He was a pure psychotic…"

"I know. I'll put your testimony on my report then we'll investigate this," he said. "But that doesn't mean he's the suspect we're looking for."

Sakura glanced at him with eyes glazed with tears. "W-what do you mean he's not the suspect?"

"He can be just a pure rapist, Sakura. There must be an evidence that linked him to the case because we never really saw the suspect."

"But, he…" Sakura tightened her lips, "Ino! She…"

"I know what you meant. But as I've mentioned, he can be just a rapist that cross the street. That's probably him, but we need more evidence."

"Evidence…" Sakura's eyes were gazing past him, as if she recalled something. She then shoved her hand into her coat, grabbing something and gulped. "Sasuke…"

"What is it?"

Sakura took his hand and placed something on his palm. Sasuke stared at the object then to her.

"Please catch him for me."

* * *

Kabuto gave Ino paid leave for two weeks so that Ino could recover herself from the traumatizing event that night. Sasuke ordered several guards to watch over Ino's house and Ino's boyfriend, Sai decided to move into her house to give her more security since Ino lived alone.

Sakura couldn't believe that she actually missed Ino's presence because no one pestered her during the break time. Sasuke and Naruto started their investigation in the hospital again since they suspected that the suspect was lingering in the hospital after all with two of the victims, Ino and Kyoko worked in this hospital.

On the rooftop, she hooked her fingers and watched the hospital's surroundings, hoping that she could catch anything suspicious. But her eyes fell on her husband, who currently talked to Naruto near the main gate.

The sight of him reminded her of their conversation regarding the evidence she took upon the attack.

 _"W-what did you say…?" Sakura asked, almost dropping the tea she made for both of them. It was two after midnight and she jumped from her bed when she heard Sasuke parked his car._

 _"We've looked up the content," Sasuke said while loosening the tie around his collar, "and the culprit seems to especially use that phone to sell adult videos to the suppliers. We immediately search up the location and found two college students."_

 _Sasuke was tracking the culprit nonstop ever since she gave him the cellphone she picked up on the night when Ino was attacked._

 _"Are they the culprit?" she asked._

 _Sasuke shook his head as he sipped his tea. "No, they just purely sell the video. They don't even know who the culprit is. But…" Sasuke sighed, "we found the video where the culprit raped the girls."_

 _Sakura snapped her hand to cover her mouth._

 _"The man you've encountered that night, he's indeed the murderer."_

 _Sakura could feel her fingertips froze by the chilling atmosphere. She couldn't believe that the culprit actually raped the women, selling their videos, and killed them by drowning them. The scenario was beyond horrible, even more when Kyoko's face crossed her mind._

 _"Did… Kyoko's…" Sakura couldn't continue but Sasuke seemed to know what she wanted to say. He curtly nodded in response and Sakura has to bit her bottom lip to keep herself from expressing her rage._

 _"Then the murderer is…" she finally said._

 _"Still unclear," Sasuke said. "There's no fingerprint trace on the phone and those scoundrels didn't even know who sent them those videos."_

 _"How about the money?" Sakura asked. "There should be transactions if they bought his videos, right?"_

 _"They just leave the cash in the appointed place, usually in the tree near the temple," Sasuke said, shaking his head._

 _"We're facing a very meticulous person and he had seen your face, so you have to be careful from now on."_

 _Sasuke then took something from his pocket and gave her a monochrome phone._

 _"W-what is this?" she asked._

 _Sasuke lifted the phone and pointed at the zero button. "Press '0' when you feel like you're in danger. This number will automatically dial my phone and I can trace your location immediately."_

 _"I can do that with my phone," Sakura said in disdain._

 _"Can you press '0' immediately with your smartphone?" Sasuke asked her. "On such situation you might not want them to see you calling for help."_

 _She rolled her eyes when she realized that dumb phone wasn't so dumb after all. "That's why," Sasuke added, taking another sip of his tea. "Anyway, did you hurt him that night?"_

 _"I should've hit his head with my bridge, jabbed his stomach, and… cracked his elbow…" Sakura glanced at him, "O-one of his arm should be broken because he couldn't move it after I attacked him."_

 _"Which arm is it?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Left?" Sakura suddenly felt unsure because everything went so fast. "Right? Uh… I'm not sure…"_

 _"Then watch for anyone with a broken arm. If you find a suspicious person, inform me immediately," he said._

But this was hospital… Everyone who broke their hands would come here and there were twenty cases of a broken arm on today alone. She still listed the names and gave it to Sasuke just in case, even though she found none of them suspicious.

 _"To Haruno-sensei, please report to Yakushi-sensei's room immediately."_

That reminded her that she was a doctor and for a second, she found herself enjoying Sasuke's occupation because after what happened to Ino, Sakura wanted to catch the psycho as soon as she could.

It was ironic since she wished the psycho could drive Sasuke mad, but here she was, trying her best to help Sasuke so he'd capture the man as soon as possible.

She knocked and opened the door to Kabuto's office when he answered, feeling her heart was down to her stomach when she saw Kabuto's right arm wore a plaster cast. He promptly smiled when he saw her but her mind was filled with the event that night that she felt shivers down to her spine.

"Ah, Haruno-sensei. Please come in," he said, pointing at the chair before him.

"Uhm… I-is it okay if I just talk to you from here?" she said, "I… have to check my patients, so…"

"They can wait, Haruno-sensei. Please sit down," he said, motioning her to sit on the chair.

Sakura gulped as she made her way into the chair, focusing her eyes on Kabuto to watch whatever he did. She slipped her hand into her pocket and let her finger touched a button on the emergency phone Sasuke gave to her.

"As you can see," Kabuto pointed at his arm, "I can't perform surgery with this arm and I have Yamanaka-sensei leaves due to her… circumstances, so… we could only rely on you."

"What happened to your arm, Yakushi-sensei?" she asked.

"I slipped when I swept my apartment yesterday, and this happened," he chuckled. "It's really unfortunate but I want you to assist me in my upcoming surgeries, Haruno-sensei. Your work is going to be doubled but so is the payment. Would you like to do it?"

Sakura observed his other injuries but she found none. However, it would make sense if she suspected Kabuto because he worked in the hospital, personally knew both Ino and Kyoko, also lived in the area where the victims were discovered. Asking her to assist him could mean one thing — he wanted to keep his eyes close on her.

"Haruno-sensei?"

"Oh yeah, sure," she answered.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Sakura quickly rose from her seat. "If you excuse me, sensei."

She was surprised when she heard his chair plopped as he stood up, slowly approached her with observant eyes.

"Haruno-sensei. You don't look well…"

"I'm okay," she quickly answered. "How could I tend my patients if I'm sick," she forced a laugh but she could feel that her hands were moist with sweat, even though the room freeze her to her bone.

Kabuto fixed his glasses and said, "I hope what had happened to Yasuchika don't affect you too much, Haruno-sensei."

Sakura could see that he was being sincere with his words but she was too scared of Kabuto at that moment. She bowed her head to him then left the room. The moment she left the room, relief washed over her fear. She never knew that one single door could make a huge difference to the atmosphere.

But it was too fast to assume Kabuto to be the murderer, she might be too overwhelmed with her own thought back then.

Taking her phone, she scrolled for Sasuke's number and pressed the call button when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Haruno-san?"

"Oh, Chijiwa-san! What brings you here?" she asked, faking an excitement because she didn't feel like she was pleased to see anyone at that moment.

"I… kind of want to see you?" he said. Sakura watched him up and down, noticing that he looked nervous that day.

"Okay, now you see me," she said with a smile.

"Uhm, actually I…" Kou took out an envelope with his left, "I have two tickets for the musical performance of 'Anastasia' and I was wondering if you want to see it with me."

Sakura took the ticket, staring at it then to him. "Is it a… date?"

She could see a tinge of magenta spreading from his nose to his cheeks. "Uhh… no. I mean… yeah, but no! Err… yes…"

Sakura chuckled at his naivety, finding the guy very cute this way. It had been a while since she went on a date and it wasn't like Sasuke forbade her to go on a date anyway. "Okay, I'll go with you. When is it?" she asked as she returned the ticket to him.

"This Saturday, 7PM. I'll pick you up from your apartment," he offered as he took the ticket back with his left.

"Uh, no need to. Let's just meet in the hall," she said, not wanting him to discover that she actually lived with Sasuke now.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Sakura patted his right arm and said, "Yeah." She observed Kou. Some part of her proud that a handsome guy like him could find her attractive enough to be his date. Just like always, the brown haired guy always in his businessman suit and it was one of the reasons Sakura found him attractive, even though he wasn't attractive enough to make her inner self screamed.

"I'll see you later then," Kou said while waving his left hand.

Sakura waved her hand at him and the smile that was plastered on her face promptly faded as soon as the man out from her sight. Five missed calls from him weren't very surprising no matter how cold Sasuke was because of her status as a witness in his case.

Pressing the call button, she didn't need to wait until Sasuke picked up her call.

"I need to talk to you, Sasuke."

* * *

 _AN: Do you think Sakura has figure out who's the serial murderer? XD_

 _So sorry that it takes me a while to update this story. I kind of busy with my original story and didn't do anything with my fanfic since the beginning of this year. XD I hope you'll enjoy the newest chapter and hopefully could update this somewhere in next month. To all people who review and put this story in their favourite/follow list, I love you and I really appreciate this! Thank you so much, guys~_


	11. Chapter 11: Mermaid

**The Small Ripple**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shuheisha, Inc.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: Mermaid_**

* * *

Despite the whole things that happened to her in the past two months, Sakura was glad that she still able to enjoy the musical performance because she loved 'Anastasia' songs as a child and that didn't change until now. It was the first time Sakura had an actual date since she became a doctor, even though she was legally married to someone.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here, Chijiwa-san," she told him as she watched the city getting smaller and smaller when the elevator brought them to Kou's luxury apartment.

"My pleasure, Sakura-san," Kou said right on the moment the elevator made a 'ding' when they reached their destination.

"W-what do you call me?" she asked.

Kou sheepishly laughed. "I think I want to bring this relationship somewhere, Sakura-san. I-is it okay if I call you that?"

Sakura chuckled. "Sure, I don't mind, Kou."

Kou seemed to be pretty ecstatic by the way she called him, taking her hand but Sakura moved to his right and held the crook of his elbow.

"Uh, sorry. I should open this," Kou said as he released himself from Sakura's hands and took out his key.

There were only two rooms per floor and Kou's apartment located on fifteenth floor. The smell of fresh citrus roamed her nose when they walked through the aisle. The apartment was dark when they made their way inside but once Kou turned on the light, Sakura was amazed by the interior.

The room spoke its owner's masculinity with mahogany-coloured furniture along with black-leather couches. The way he decorated his apartment somewhat reminded him of Sasuke, only that Sasuke's deprived of modern luxury because he didn't seem to care about it. She could see the city right away from the large window pane that presented her the night city view. Kou was quite rich for someone his age, too rich even for an ordinary businessman.

"What do you think?"

"This is wonderful, Kou. Thank you for bringing me here." Sakura walked to the window and watched him scratched the side of his face through his reflection on the window glass.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "Anyway, I'll make us tea. Make yourself at home."

"Sure, thank you."

Sakura watched him left to the kitchen and shoved her hand to her pocket. She then walked to the empty aquarium that sat on the living room — wondering why he didn't have have any fishes in it despite it sized around six feet long, not even pebbles and ornaments one usually put inside.

She observed it and there she found something on the corner of the aquarium that churned the content of her stomach…

A manicured fake nail…

"Do you like fishes, Sakura-san?"

Sakura bolted upright when she heard his voice. She watched him set the tea on the table through the glass' reflection. "Goldfishes. I used to have a lot as a kid. I love them, you know? They're really cute."

Kou chuckled. "I agree. I like them but…" he shook his head, "…not my favourite." He walked behind her and Sakura stepped away from the aquarium.

"Then, your favourite is…"

"Mermaids, especially the one with blue eyes," Kou said in a sickening manner. "But green eyes aren't so bad either."

Sakura gulped when she noticed the sudden change of the atmosphere. She kept herself composed even though deep inside she could feel her heart jumping to every part of her body. "Is that why you're targeting Kyoko and Ino?"

Kou looked pretty surprise by her statement. "I'm sorry, but I don't quite catch it."

"Both Kyoko and Ino have blue eyes; all the victims share the same feature." Sakura clenched her fists, hoping that she could waver the shake in her voice. "You're only targeting women with blue eyes, and you're picking your victim when you're bringing your mother to the hospital. Am I right?"

Suddenly, he chuckled. "I'm sorry, sensei. But you don't have any proof for that—"

"The watch I broke when you attack Ino that night," Sakura didn't let him finish, "—it was a model that was released twenty years ago and I saw you wearing it every time you brought your mother. I didn't suspect you until I saw you're not wearing it earlier this week."

"I forgot to wear it," he taunted.

"Then bring it. I want to see it," she challenged. "This is your house so you can't say that you forget it."

He made no move, only staring at her with demeaning eyes. "That wasn't enough to proved that I'm the murderer."

"Yes. You're doing a marvelous job so far. None of the evidences leading the police to you," she said as she pointed at the aquarium. "But this aquarium is the big evidence that would put you into the jail."

"How is that?" he asked.

"This is where you drowned your victims, isn't it?" Sakura placed her hand on the cold surface of the aquarium glass. "You put them here, watching them drown to die for your amusement. If the forensic took the water sampling, you won't be able to run away anymore…"

Kou covered his face and laughed like a maniac. When he slowly rubbed his face down, there she saw his real face — the cold blooded murderer that killed several women without feeling the guilt.

"Okay, you win, _Haruno-sensei_ ," he raised both of his hands in a mocking surrender. "I always admire you for your brain but never thought that you'd be the one to uncover my crime when I managed to fool those polices this far. But what can you do now? Calling them?"

This time, Sakura was the one to smirked. "I don't need to, Chijiwa-san."

The sound of click made Kou turned his head around, widening his eyes when he saw Sasuke behind him with his gun pointed at the back of his head.

"Don't even try to do anything funny…" Sasuke hissed.

Her husband's presence made her sighed in relief. Even though she was the one who planned this infiltration and Sasuke didn't approve her to be a bait at first, she was relieved to see it was all went smooth so far.

"H-how did you get in?"

"You don't need to know how did I get in, Kou Chijiwa. You're under arrest for committing rape and second-degree murder to four victims," Sasuke said.

Kou chuckled in amusement. "You can't do that without arrest warrant."

Sasuke simply shoved his hand into his pocket and showed him a letter. "I've gathered enough evidence to keep you in jail forever. Ever since Sakura noticed that your arm is broken, I focused my search solely on you and asked the IT department to hack into your PC, discovering the videos where you forced those girls to pose inside that aquarium."

Kou glanced at him then back to her. "W-what? How do you—"

"You kept using your left hand when you can use your right," she said. "I didn't realize it at first because you didn't wear a cast around it. That's why I deliberately touched your right arm and noticed that you winced even for the slightest moment."

Kou didn't seem to have anything left to defend himself. He sat on the couch, covering his face while laughing again. "You want to arrest me? Fine… Try if you can!" Kou suddenly sprayed Sasuke's face with chilly spray and threw a champagne bottle towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke shot the bottle by instinct, but that allowed Kou to have some time to took Sasuke down to the floor. The psycho choked Sasuke while Sasuke tried to reach for his gun.

Sakura ran to take the crystal bowl from the table and hit Kou's head with it. She then kicked Kou with all her might and helped Sasuke up. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sasuke didn't have a time to answer as he pushed Sakura away when Kou launched his kick towards him. Sakura heard from Kou's mother that he used to be a taekwondo champion in the past so his broken elbow didn't really hinder him from defending himself.

Kou kicked Sasuke to his left and his right but Sasuke blocked both attacks and jabbed him right on his face. The attack angered Kou that he pushed Sasuke through the glass door then to the balcony.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. She was losing herself when she saw Sasuke thrown from the balcony and holding on the fence. Before Kou could released Sasuke's grip from the fence, Sakura wrapped her hands around Kou. " _Shannaro!_ Let go of him you bastard!" Sakura mustered all the strength she could, grabbed his body as strong as she could until some part of his body crunched, making the man writhed in pain, then threw his body away from Sasuke.

She quickly grabbed his shirt to pull him back to the balcony but like a zombie, Kou kept coming back and strangled her. Sakura felt like everything moved so slow when her body flew past the balcony. It felt like a rollercoaster, only that this time, she didn't have anything to secure her life.

 _Dad, I'm sorry that I'm leaving before you…_

 _Mum, here I come…_

But something warm grabbed her by waist. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Sasuke was holding her while his other hand firmly grabbed the fence.

"Well, well… I guess this is it for you two, huh?" Kou said as he flashed his triumphant smirk. "You only have two options here, officer. Release her and save yourself, or… die together."

"You bastard," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"S-Sasuke, just release me and kill this guy," Sakura said.

"Don't be stupid."

"You always want to avenge my father, right? This is your chance!" she intimidated him.

"Shut up, Sakura!"

"No, you shut up!" She was ready to kill herself when she realized how far she was from the ground. The wind was strong where they were. People were looking like nothing more than a black dot from where she was. Her stomach churned at the thought of falling into the asphalt surface below them that she quickly tightened her grip on both Sasuke and the iron fence. "I-I changed my mind! I don't want to die this way!"

"It's not like you have a choice, _Haruno-sensei_ ," Kou sickeningly said with a grin. " _Sayonara_ …" he said as he lifted his leg to stomped Sasuke's hand.

But before he did, Sakura saw a bullet flying through his head. Kou's body swayed to his left and right before sprawled lifeless on the ground. Not long after that, Naruto showed up and quickly extended his arm to Sakura.

"Sakura, grab my hand!"

"Naruto!" Sakura ecstatically said as she reached for his hand.

"Took you long enough, dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sorry! I have to put on the tracker when Sakura-chan turned on the phone to record his confession! But I literally flying all the way here," he said as he pulled Sakura. He then stopped after his second attempt and said, "Gee, you're heavy, Sakura-chan. How much do you weigh?"

" _Shannaro!_ I'll kill you, Naruto! Just pull me up so that I can beat you to death!" she shouted.

"Don't joke around and just pull us up, dobe!" Sasuke groaned.

"Hey, I'm trying my best okay—haaaa!" But instead of pulling them, Naruto fell and Sakura had to tightened her grip on him to keep him from turning into tomato squash. "S-save us! Anyone, save us!"

"You _idiot_! Aren't you supposed to be the one who saves us!?"

* * *

The drive to their house was silence, mostly because Sasuke and Sakura were both physically and mentally tired. They had to hold Naruto's hand to keep him falling in the end. Fortunately, the fire fighters were ready with their preparation to caught them. She knew now how was it to fall from the building and it was quite an experience. Her body jolted by itself whenever the memory crossed her mind and she couldn't help it.

Checking the news on her phone, she saw that the capture of Kou Chijiwa, the serial murderer of 'the drowned women' case had been released by the media. His death closed the murdering case that haunted Konoha for three months and Sakura personally satisfied that she helped Sasuke to put an end to this.

No girls had to suffer the same fate as Kyoko…

After cleaning herself, she went to the bed right away, feeling tired but she couldn't sleep. She tossed her body to her right and left but she couldn't find the comfortable position. She decided to get some warm milk, hoping that it could ease her feeling a bit. When she walked down the stairs, she was surprised to see Sasuke on the couch, watching the TV.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tilted his head to see her.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

Sasuke didn't answer.

Sighing, Sakura went to the kitchen and back with two cups of warm milk. She placed one in front of him while drinking hers. Sasuke glanced at her for a moment before he took the cup. She smiled when he drank it to the last drop.

"Thank you for… not letting me go, Sasuke. Even when I asked for it…"

"I should be the one to thank you for your contribution in solving this case," he said. "We wouldn't end this if it weren't because of you."

Sakura felt her lips curved into a smile. It was the first time Sasuke ever thanked her for something and it granted a personal satisfaction she couldn't describe with words. After washing the cups, she went to her room, trying to sleep again but the milk still failed to do the wonder. Her body was tired, but the sequence of the night still fresh in her mind and it kept replaying the whole thing that she couldn't find the peace she needed to sleep.

Sighing, she kicked her blanket and met Sasuke, who was about to enter his room. Their eyes met, but for some reason, Sakura couldn't break the eye contact.

"Still can't sleep?" he asked.

"Uh…" She wrung her hands and forced a laugh. "Y-yeah. I think I need some company tonight because uh—" She widened her eyes when she realized what she just said. "Uh, I meant, I think I need a change of environment—" she awkwardly laughed, "—so, I think I'll sleep in the living room. Good night!"

"Sakura."

Just when she was about to climbed down the stairs, he called her. Sakura glanced at him over her shoulder to see him opening the door wider, as if he invited her to come in. Hesitancy filled her heart but her urge to have someone's companion grew bigger than ever that she finally stepped into his room.

Even though she lived in the house for a little over than three months, this was the first time she went into his room. The furniture was mostly done in marble oak and Sasuke used black linen for his bed. Sasuke climbed into his bed and left his left side empty for her.

She followed him, laying on her side and didn't dare to face him afterwards. She thought she'd feel comfortable by his side but she was wrong. It was awkward as hell and she couldn't face him.

However, she didn't expect one of his strong arm draped around her waist. She looked at him over her shoulder and saw that he dozed off after a few minutes. Sakura placed her hand over his arm, gently stroking it and smiled when he tightened his arm on her. The knowledge that she wasn't alone that night granted her the security that made her feel oddly safe.

Soon enough, her eyelids were heavy and she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes as she departed to the slumber land.

* * *

 ** _AN: So, that's the end of the first arc. I'm still thinking about the next case so the next update might took a long time, maybe after I finish the case concept but I hope you're still enjoying this story so far. Favourite, follow, and review are love, so please do give me those! XD I'm available in Wattpad in case you want a faster update because I access Wattpad a lot more often than I do with Fanfiction. My username is chicken-ranger, so don't forget to follow!_**


End file.
